<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Brother by ImTheCaptainNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143732">The Other Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow'>ImTheCaptainNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Brotherly Love, Difficult Emotions, Duelling, First Kiss, Flirting, Forced peace, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Madara is a controlling bastard, Madara sees all :D, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Punishment, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Somewhat Non-Con, Surprise Kissing, Whipping, semi-forced handjob, tied-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuna is upset. Madara spends almost all his time with Hashirama as their love burns bright, concealing the peace between the clans and in the village. Tobirama goes on a walk to clear his head and stumbles upon his former battle opponent. The two share an evening together getting a feel for each other's company. </p><p>Warning: Incest (Mada/Izu) in Chapter 4.</p><p>There are occasional fillers here and there that have nothing to do with the main plot, just naughty sexy pics and silly little ideas..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara (mentioned), Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nemeses with Benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something new.. Age-wise, Madara and Hashirama are 29, Tobirama is 27, Izuna is 24 (I changed it to 24, it was bothering me :D it's kinda hard to gauge this but I prefer Izuna at around that age, whereas the rest of them, Hashi and Madara are deffo same age, and Tobirama is younger than Hashirama sooo..I guess I guess :D). Hashirama is the Hokage and Madara is his advisor and right hand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As far as Izuna and Tobirama knew, their brothers’ relationship of romantic persuasion came to form after the treaty. That was, however, as far away from the truth as their fathers were to ever reach the peace. </p><p>With peace came love and Madara and Hashirama had suddenly a whole lot to give..Only to each other...No..Their younger brothers were not aware that Madara and Hashirama began their unified path back in their early teens..Tied in by their inexplicable love, undividable. </p><p>It only became more of a publicly discussed hot topic as of late. When Madara was officially appointed as the right hand to the Hokage, people began to talk. And when the two spent a whole eternity in the office behind closed doors, people talked some more. </p><p>The two never did talk about it, to anyone really, Madara forbade Hashirama to speak of their private life. Of course, Hashirama spoke to Tobirama and that was an unavoidable affair since before moving to their own apartment, Hashirama and Madara would spend their fuck sessions and almost all of their time at the Senju manor.</p><p>Maybe Madara felt like it would change the way Izuna viewed him if he saw him letting someone touch his brother in a warm way and him so much as allowing it. For Izuna, Madara was the best, the strongest, his big brother forever. To see him feeling maybe even open to the vulnerability of emotions and romantic feelings would be..strange to say the least.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Izuna sat at the small shore near the lake, dried mud on the sanded round pebbles. It was around eight o’clock in the evening, summertime. It was getting a bit dark. </p><p>*Sigh*... “Dumb…” The young Uchiha scoffed, hugging his knees. He was wearing a thin overcoat in indigo blue with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it, quarter sleeves and tight black lamb-leather gloves, a black shirt and loose dark grey trousers, the typical leather black sandals, his hair tied with white ribbon. He closed his eyes for a moment feeling the nice warm breeze<em> ..Summer is no fun without you.. </em></p><p>
  <em> *Crack* </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em>Uhn-” Izuna got startled by some sound, someone came in proximity, a silhouette emerging from the surrounding woods, he activated his Sharingan. </p><p>“Heh..Easy there, Uchiha..Nobody's touching you..yet..” Tobirama smirked hoping the younger of the brothers would calm himself, he was in no mood to fight at that moment. The younger Senju was wearing black leather sandals, bandage over his calves and black loose pants with a black basic sweatshirt, sleeves rolled up. His hair was shaggy as usual, but overall he looked so put-together, in a no-nonsense orderly way.  He had to leave the house,<em> again....</em> The two elders were getting all animalistic again.. <em> disgusting… </em>Tobirama walked the woods and somehow found his way to the lake. It was a nice peaceful spot after all. </p><p>“Hmpf…” Izuna scoffed realising just who joined his company. He turned on his heel and was about to walk off, small round pebbles jumping out of his way as the visibly somber Uchiha marched towards the forest pathway, out of there. </p><p>“I..won't disturb you..Just passing by..<em> Feel free to hog the whole lake..as if you owned it..” </em>Tobirama muttered, trying his best to not start shit though his nature and prejudice towards the Uchiha made him a bitter bitch at times. Izuna stopped in his straight trajectory, he changed his mind, he wanted to stay at the lake anyway, there was nowhere to go. He went to sit on an old wooden mouldy bench near the lake, weathered by the humidity and forces of nature…</p><p>Tobirama smirked to himself watching the vacant face of the other nin.<em> .Lonely, are we?….. Same. </em>..He walked towards the bench making the young nin look his way.. </p><p>“Mind if I sit here?”..</p><p>“Not like I can stop you right? You Senju will do what you wanna..Just like your fucking brother..” Izuna spat glaring up.</p><p>“Hey..watch it, Uchiha-”</p><p>“Mh, whatever, man..I don't wanna talk, so, if you wanna sit right here..please, respect that..”</p><p>Tobirama sat quietly. Izuna hugged his knees again and lost himself in the glistening water reflection, it was all the colours of dream, he could just dream the hurt away. </p><p>Tobirama low-key observed the younger Uchiha, he wasn’t going to talk but the younger man sighed again and buried his head into his arms.</p><p>“I couldn't help but notice..Something the matter?..”</p><p>“Can’t believe they're just parading themselves like that..Like it’s okay..when it isn’t..” Izuna sounded so hurt over his brother’s romance. Tobirama on the other side of the bench exhaled through his nose amused. He couldn’t give a shit about his brother’s romantic interests, it only bothered him that he had to be civil to Madara, allow him to his house on regular and listen to their intense sex..<em> Elder brother...why oh why... </em></p><p>“They seem serious..<b>it's</b> been going on for months now..”</p><p>“What..has-”</p><p>“You know.”</p><p>“Well..I know they're.. Dating? Right?”</p><p>“Oh..Oh sure..that and fucking.”</p><p>“What!?? NO? THEY'RE NOT!! N-no!!” Izuna swung off the bench, his body moved so elegantly, <em> so swift and feminine, in a way..light on his feet..like a fox. </em> </p><p>The offended Uchiha made his way, he wasn't going to sit there and accept the truth that his older brother chose a Senju over him.</p><p>He marched through the forest tearing branches away from him, muttering to himself angrily, <em> “Fucking dumb-” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Izuna.”</p><p> </p><p>The deep voice rang through the whole forest almost, it felt like Genjutsu. It went around and back at him, the young Uchiha turned around expecting some bullshit. Tobirama stood right behind him.</p><p>“A- what..I mean..Excuse me..I'm leaving now..Good night..” Izuna remembered his good manners and nodded to Tobirama bidding his farewell. </p><p>It was interesting, the two had completely different chemistry than their older brothers. They have been spiteful and borderline hateful towards each other..back in the day when it would be all about blood and pain they still always been very respectful towards each other in battle and outside of the battlefield and on the outskirts of their little petty playground where banter, comments, curse words and disrespect was all part of the routine play. </p><p> </p><p>“It's not that-”..Tobirama smiled at the sweet corrective response..<em> wait..sweet? </em></p><p>“Look I’m sorry, I seem to have unveiled some secret here..Unknowingly..., thought you knew for sure.” The Senju gave an apologetic smile.</p><p>“I thought you talk to your brother just as much as I do with mine..about..this..but..Clearly, he must have thought you wouldn't like to know about any of this and clearly he knows you better than I do, because he was right...Just...Don't be that upset now, they're two adults, after all..If they want to run Konoha while fucking each other-”.. </p><p>“Ah-” Izuna gasped, protesting the straightforward tone..</p><p>“Pardon me...I meant..If they want to be involved that way..then that is up to them and as long as it doesn't affect how things run..then be it.” That’s just how Tobirama spoke, no sugarcoating, no beating around the bush, <em> but it seems he was going to have to mind his language around the Uchiha brat..What the hell is the evil shit so touchy about anyway?..Beats me.. </em></p><p> </p><p>Izuna wasn't sure just how to reply. To him, Madara was his anchor point and to see his anchor gravitate to another was.<em> .hurtful.. </em></p><p>“I'll..see you around, Tobirama..”</p><p>“Let me walk you home..”</p><p>“What?..”</p><p>“Heh..Just so you don't need to flash that Sharingan of yours at anybody else tonight...Wouldn't wanna tire it out before I get a good few uses out of it”..Tobirama winked at Izuna, smiling, referring to their battlefield days and possible future duels. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh..Yeah, okay..” Izuna felt a bit strange about the proposal, but if the Senju wanted to walk the same path...</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yes..”</p><p>“Good, then..let's go..” Tobirama didn’t really feel guilty for exposing the two, but he felt like the younger Uchiha was up to no good.<em> .well..no Uchiha is ever up to any good..and that’s a fact..but..I won’t be responsible for his little mischief, I’d rather be sure he got home..Off the streets of Konoha... </em></p><p> </p><p>The two walked beside each other through the shadowed forestry area, it was cooler than at the lake, it was getting late now too. </p><p> </p><p>“Um-and..a-who’s..Who-..Uh-..Who..”</p><p> </p><p><em> Look at those pouty pillowy lips..Purse so cute when he speaks..Wait, what?.. Cute!? What the fuck is wrong with me-.. I’m not </em> <b> <em>that </em> </b> <em>desperate...What is he even doing?.. What are those noises? Eeeh.. </em></p><p>“What is it? Night owl?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh..I thought you're doing an animal, perhaps?.. And wanted me to guess?..”</p><p>Izuna gave the Senju a fed-up look..</p><p>“Ahah..okay..continue?..”</p><p>“I mean”..Izuna swallowed, supporting himself on a tree trunk .. “Who's <b>fucking</b> who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Izuna!? Is that what you wanna know? I never imagined you'd-”</p><p>“Ah-!! I mean!! I don't wanna know! I'm just--!!”</p><p>“Relax,” Tobirama smirked. “I'm pulling your leg..”</p><p>“Yeah, careful, so I don't pull your heart!”</p><p>“What?..”</p><p>“I-I mean..not like..I mean like- In battle!... Be careful so I don't rip your fucking heart out, Senju..”</p><p>Izuna turned away cursing himself.<em> .Damn it, why does he make me talk so weird?.. Why am I so tense around him? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh?.. ‘A heart-pull’ you call it? Interesting..Is that a new Jutsu then? I'll be glad to have it attempted on me..Heh..And..As for your other question..” Tobirama was talking quick, taking it elsewhere, they were both acting a bit iffy tonight for some reason. </p><p> </p><p>They rarely speak without their brothers present and that's mostly threats and offensive remarks..On other occasions, it's usually just greetings and when they used to be at war, it was just battle grunts and all that. This was very new to them, just like when the war was over, the sudden forgetfulness of how things went on, between the clans for so many years, fighting their wars and wars of other clans. It was a way of life. And then? When their fathers finally embraced the bitter death and gave way for the new generation to realise a better world, suddenly the command to dim the urge to kill each other was a bit hard to bear. It was time to live together in peace now, like tranquilised beasts in a cage, falling into a deep slumber together, still licking their wounds, yet willing to share the cage...</p><p> </p><p>“-I wouldn't know..and..frankly, I don't want to even find out by accident..The sounds alone, make me want to leave the house..It's lewd..”</p><p>“Hey! My brother is not lewd-” Izuna crossed his arms like a petulant little boy, always there to fight for his Madara.</p><p>“Okay? Possibly..but what goes on is! And that's a fact..”</p><p>“Wait..You’re out now...Does that mean-..what I think it means?” Izuna narrowed his eyes pulling a pained pleading expression.</p><p>“I'd like for your assumptions to be wrong as usual, Uchiha-”</p><p>“Tsk.” Izuna glared.</p><p>“-But, unfortunately, yes..”</p><p>“Mh”..The younger one of the two whimpered a little..Just to himself..</p><p>“T-heh..You're rather upset about this, aren't you?”</p><p>“That's ‘cuz I love my brother”..Izuna grazed.<em> .More than you love yours, more than anyone ever will..More than your dumb goofy brother does. </em>. “And I care who he spends his time with..”</p><p>“Oh, yea? Do you think he cares who you spend your time with when he's riding my brother's dick?”</p><p>“Oh!!” Izuna exploded at the disgusting notion and the fact that Tobirama was onto something, though he'd die before admitting to the Senju he's right.</p><p>“You're out of your damn mind, Senju!! My brother is totally the top!”</p><p>“As if, Izuna! Do you even understand the mechanics of their relationship?..My elder brother is more powerful, he beat your brother in battle on numerous occasions and proven his dominance over-”</p><p>“-Madara would never let your <b>idiot</b> brother to top him.. <b>That’s</b> the mechanics..” Izuna concluded bitterly and turned to walk away but Tobirama grabbed at the younger nin and pulled him back by his overcoat.</p><p>“I said….<b>Watch it</b>..Uchiha..”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Or what.. Senju..” A daring, almost leading question, as Izuna’s Sharingan shone so brightly..Itching for a reason, arrogant as usual, in a -<em> what could you possibly do to me </em>- way, no idea just how ruthless could the Senju be at times..</p><p> </p><p><em> Or I might just top you..You little shit..always spouting poison..from those..lips... </em> Tobirama found himself staring at those kissable lips. <em> They’re not...well..only if I were to kiss him with my sword..then yeah, sure, I would slice ‘em good..with my tongu-SWORD!..Fuck.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Let's go, it's getting late..I'm sure you've got a curfew, little boy..” Tobirama patronised, diffusing the tension. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm literally like the same age-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..Is that so? Wouldn't have guessed that by the way you conduct yourself..”</p><p> </p><p>“…Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Passing through the woods they got onto the pavement, walking through the Konoha central and towards Izuna’s home, they passed a few usual sights. A beaming nightlife, restaurants in full motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's eat..” Tobirama stopped at a frequently visited restaurant he and Hashirama liked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhn..What?” Izuna shifted his big dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's eat, I'm hungry..Bet you could eat..uh..” Tobirama was beginning to lose patience with himself. <em> Why was he so casual around his former nemesis? </em> .. <em> In battle, I almost killed him many times </em> .. <em> and now?. </em> . His favourite battle opponent..His favourite person to hate.. <em> .Well...Maybe not hate..My favourite person to tolerate and throw around the battlefield..at this point..we almost have to like each other just to survive the forced peace...Ugh..it’s pitiful the way grown-ups have to act...and pretend.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I..I'm not gonna eat with you! You're nuts..I'm going home..”</p><p> </p><p>“Really..And what's home?.. Not your brother,” The Senju poked in a melodic teasing tone cocking a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I..don’t know-”</p><p>“What, you need permission to eat from your big brother?..” Tobirama smirked.</p><p>“The only permission I need is that from God, to pass judgement on you and your vile clan!”</p><p>“Suppose we’re both on the same page, then...Now, how about we leave the divine judgement for the morning..An overnight truce if you will..”</p><p>“Ugh...No thanks.” Izuna turned and began to walk away...He never truly wanted peace..In the depths of his dark young soul he wanted his clan to be the ruling clan, he’d do anything for his clan..Anything..</p><p>Tobirama exhaled, shaking his head..<em> You can’t win with them..War or truce they’re simply too far gone..Too consumed in their own world of misery and wrongdoing..But I’m bored..and I want to eat with some company..Hmm.. </em></p><p>“Hey, Uchiha!”</p><p>Izuna turned around only to have Tobirama walk towards him in a threatening swag he always exudes, “I said..Let’s eat..stop being so fucking frigid, you know you want to.”</p><p>“You don’t know what I want…” Izuna glared with a sour expression.</p><p>
  <em> Of course, I do you, immoral wicked little hell fiend..For doom and evil to take over the world..Death and blood spill..Killings and- </em>
</p><p>“..and either way, I'd have to go get cash first..I was just on a walk..Wasn't expecting..”</p><p>“That's alright..You can pay me some other time..”</p><p>“No way..I'm not gonna owe you! Madara would..”</p><p>“Hate that?”</p><p>“Uh..” </p><p>“Maybe you won't tell him then...Like he hasn't told you about his little <b>eatout</b>-”</p><p>“-Oh my God!! You're so gross!!” Izuna exploded in disbelief and shock though laughing a little ‘cuz it sounded a bit funny..<em> .Wait..Was Tobirama Senju funny? Never! </em></p><p>“Nah..I’m not gross..your brother is-”</p><p>“Fuckoff-” Izuna drew his kunai ready to pounce-</p><p>“Whoa-I meant- heh..relax, hey-”..Tobirama held his hands up apologetically..<em> .Jeez ..Madara is the <b>keyword</b></em><em>..I get it..Shit... </em>. </p><p>“I meant to say..-okay? Easy now, stallion, I meant to say they<b> both</b> are, Okay? I'm on your side here..They are both gross and idiotic and disrespectful for abandoning us.”</p><p>Izuna lowered the kunai… “I just..Want my brother back…”</p><p>“Well..And instead, you're getting a nice hot dinner..I'd take it Izuna..it won't get any better..”</p><p>“Fine, but then we walk to my house and I'll give you your money, ‘cuz I can't-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure..Let's go in already, feel like a married couple here, people are staring..”</p><p>“Uh-oh..Sorry..I-”</p><p>“Let's go in,” Tobirama smiled at the younger Uchiha. It could be that he felt like they connected over the whole brotherly betrayal or that he simply felt just as lonely as his battle opponent or maybe he became so accustomed to that fair face, those big eyes, that puffy full upper lip..<em> I wanna touch it to see if it deflates, hah. </em>.God knows he's seen Izuna pull a whole array of expressions when they used to be at war, one can only maintain poker face for so long, but when the duel gets hot the fire gets ignited. </p><p>A man can't fool his nature, it comes out in blazes and even for a cold collected individual like Tobirama, this was true.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's go to the private area..”</p><p>“Uwh- why? We’re..just eating right?”</p><p>“Yes, Izuna-kun, we’re just eating, I'm not going to instruct the chef to poison your fish, nor I'm gonna stab you in your cock under the table.”</p><p>“Ugh-! That's such a cowardly move to even think about such a thing”..Izuna closed his eyes in a pious manner and walked almost through Tobirama like a boss..</p><p><em> Tsch..Pompous little shit..how about I pump your cock under the tabl-..How does this one guy get to me so easily?. </em> . Tobirama smiled to himself in disbelief as he followed the brunette nin..He watched the long thin ponytail swing as the Uchiha walked. <em> The same raven hair with an almost bluish tint to it.. </em>The two sat down at the table and ordered, then they settled.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you like your hair long..”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t much care..Madara made me grow it..It's..kind of an unspoken tradition in our clan anyway..Most clansmen grow their hair or at least their bangs..”</p><p> </p><p>“I see..So when is long too long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?..Ahah.. You mean Madara?.. Yeah, he could use a haircut but his hair is like..supersoft and..he always uses like half a bottle of conditioner just to keep it up..Why?..Do you like my and my brother’s long hair?..” Izuna quizzed in a pretence-flirty way, trying to gain a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm..Oh, sure..I like it plenty...I wish we went to the same kindergarten together..I'd pull it every day..heh..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yea? Well..my brother would kill you for that, so”...Izuna took a sip absolutely confident in that nonchalant comment, Madara was, of course, stronger than any Senju in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“How come you didn't grow your hair like your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I'm not a little monkey and I have my own preferences..”</p><p> </p><p>“Aha..Or maybe you just like looking like a peasant with a stupid messy bowl cut, huh?” Swinging back at the Senju for the monkey remark, Izuna narrowed his eyes, playing with a glass straw in his soft drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh? I see, so we're starting this <b>now-</b>”..Tobirama licked his lower lip, studying his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah..No..I'm sorry..I'm just..” *sigh*.. “If it's of any consolation..I don't think you'd look any better with long hair..”</p><p>
  
</p><p>(lol :D)</p><p>“Wow..That's the best you can-..Wow-hah Impressive,” Tobirama chuckled, marvelling at the disdain with which the Uchiha spoke so naturally. He wasn't truly offended or anything, he didn’t care what some Uchiha thought about his looks or his whole person..</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I already said it wouldn't make a difference! So there's no point talking about it, right? Some people just don't suit long hair..Nothing wrong with that..”</p><p> </p><p>“Riiight..not really an apology, but..You know what they say about beggars..”</p><p> </p><p>“That..they only ever spend it on booze?” Izuna smirked while his opponent snorted at the amusing wit. <em> He's got a lot to say for a miserable Uchiha </em>...This back and forth was going rather smooth, who knew they could hold theirs without their brothers so well. </p><p>In fact better,<em> why didn't they do this earlier? </em> The little confrontational banter was such a good primer for <em> ..fuc-NO NO! </em> Tobirama yelled in his head, at his brain for even suggesting that they would follow the ways of their brothers and begin some kind of relationship…</p><p><em> Hell no..This guy is so clueless..probably still a virgin too..and..almost innocent, compared to Madara, the devil spawn..Stealing my brother...Fucking him in the ass..Ah, Aniki why?..Yuck..Imagine if we did get together for some unconditional sex..Madara would see this as a direct offence..My way of getting back at him, no doubt..He would probably attempt my life...God..That self-important self-obsessed self-centred prick! Not everything revolves around the Uhicha clan! </em>-- </p><p>Tobirama got distracted in his idealism and prejudice when Izuna put something in his mouth..<em> The way he chews that appetizer..So..Interestingly...Those full cheeks, like a...fox cub..those dark big eyes watching every detail..so sneaky and conniving...A hateful spiteful evil-possessed fox cub...No Uchiha is capable of innocence..But then….hm..those puffy little cut-out lips are lined to a most ridiculous shape of lips I've ever seen..such disproportion..yet..so fitting..sitting so proudly on that little face..Fuck..Why is he such a distinction of that horrible brother of his?.. Madara even looks evil..makes it easy to hate that sinister fuck..With the fucking demon gaze and that spiky mane..And that hellish tone of his voice..Absolutely diabolical..Up to no fucking good..How does Hashi find that attractive?..How?!..No, but..Izuna..Not him..He looks so..Harmless..Well..he is much weaker than me in any case..Even with his damn Sharingan..His eyes don't emit the same hatred though..When Madara gets on his horse with the Mangekyou shit gets real..Izuna on the other hand..as if he always held back a little..always waiting on his brother’s approval..even to kill… </em></p><p>
  <em> How curious..Two brothers, so similar yet so different..Then again I’m nothing like Hashirama..Maybe he's thinking just the same about us..What is he thinking?..I wanna get in his head..The sooner the better...The closer I can get to him..my enemy, the closer I’ll be to take control over the clan..I need to protect Hashirama..he’s so blinded by the cock..God, it’s offensive to see him so weak..And in the mornings? All beaming, all well-fucked...All pleased..Ugh..and Madara just sipping his coffee..Proud of his dick game..Fuck those two, they’re appalling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So..got any girlfriend yet?” Tobirama broke the little silent pause.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend then?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh..any partner yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet?... Dude, you're like..a year older than me..You don't get to act all that..”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it is three years…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?.. I always thought we’re kind of the same age as Madara and your brother..”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t make much of a difference..Back to my question..I'm just saying..Maybe you ought to widen your social circle..Since you won't be spending all that time with your big bro no more..and it would do you well to let this go, you can’t really hold onto your brother forever, he’s moved on to the next chapter of his life-”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that…” Izuna looked down fiddling with a paper napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well..I want them to end it as much as the next guy, that being you..Heh..But..If we're being analytical about this..Rational even..They have a strong bond..It’s been pretty much sealed over <b>and over and over an-</b>” </p><p>“STOP!”...Izuna put his hands on his ears, trying to block the obscene image from forming through the vibrations of Tobirama’s mocking deep tone.  </p><p>“-And..It seems solidly sealed..know what I mean?” Tobirama added softly, smiling fiendishly at how much this bothers the younger Uchiha, he was quite enjoying toying with the guy. </p><p>“Hm..”<em> Tobirama doesn't seem bothered at all..That’s ‘cuz he doesn’t love Hashirama as much as I love my Madara..He's so..focused and pragmatic..all about business...He can let it go..I can’t..Hmm..He's always had such steel focus..Even when we fight..It’s written all over his face..Such determination..A will of fire.. </em></p><p>“Do you?” Izuna jumped in. </p><p>“Do I what?..”</p><p>“Have a..partner?” Izuna felt awkward asking that, for a second catching that investigative gaze..Those garnet-red eyes shone a little, a sparkle of crimson in them, studying him, boring into him..But it was better than focusing on his lack of love life.</p><p>“I work a lot..If I don’t work, I study..or conduct research and work on new techniques..Though my brother has his advisor”...<em> Rue the day he’s been appointed. </em>.. “there's still a lot to manage..Like the police force, the ANBU..The academy..I wouldn't have time to convey nor upkeep any meaningful relationship at this stage..” </p><p>
  <em> Damn it..I could have said something like that..but I don’t really work..Is he making a point of me not working?.. Maybe I should get a job..and..and maybe I will find someone..Maybe I should leave Konoha..start my own chapter..A new beginning..hm..where would I go?.. Would Madara let me?.. </em>
</p><p>“Oh..yeah.. That's..understandable..” Izuna muttered, still fidgeting with his napkin, it looked like a torn-up 3-day dead swan..</p><p><em> Origami?..Artistic type?..Hm </em>..Tobirama observed the little fingers work..</p><p>“Well..I don't mean for this to come off as something it isn't..but..if you ever miss a good fight.. I'm always here..I can always clear my schedule for a worthy opponent..” <em> Eh..Shit..Should I have said that?..What if he thinks I'm..I just want to fight him, not.. </em></p><p>“I wonder..with all the work you do..and it is an important work...Do you ever get time to train some more?.. Like the new techniques?” Izuna didn't even look up, his tone was hidden, provoking.</p><p>“Train?..You wanna tra-”</p><p>“I mean..your last attempt at duelling me was just substandard..if we're talking worthy opponents, I'm not quite sure if I'd be willing to clear my schedule for you, Tobirama...I barely even had to try..” Izuna smirked.</p><p><b> <em>!!!!!!FUCKING UCHIHA AND THEIR SUPERIORITY COMPLEX!!!!!!!!!</em> </b> Tobirama imploded for a second like a very pissed off water dragon, steaming water of streaming emotions, mostly negative yet.. engaging...</p><p>He didn’t fail to subdue his emotions- "Ehh..Really? When was this again?.. Was that the time I beat you...or that other time I beat you...Or was it the time-I BEAT YOU EVERY TIME YOU LITTLE UCHIHA SHIT--!”And then he exploded, ripping through his polished exterior of bottled emotions. Good thing they were all alone in the private section of the restaurant, or he’d have people staring with his unusual outburst.</p><p>“Whoa-hahaw!" Izuna gave a false-impressed laugh.. “You're so tense, man..I don't know you this way, Tobirama..here I thought you're always so collected..Hmm..must be all the stress from your <b>busy work</b> .. Getting to you, hm?.. Maybe you need to relax a bit, <b>Tobirama.</b> “ Izuna smiled squinting his eyes..</p><p>Tobirama smirked, exhaling, amused by the play..<em> think you can get to me now, hm?..I’ll let you think that..but watch yourself.. </em></p><p>“Why don't you help me relax?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p><em> Yeah, little Uchiha bitch..You wanna play with big boys? Bring your game.. </em>Now, there might have been slight age gap, three years difference, but Tobirama was way <strong>way</strong> more mature, more mature than Hashirama really, much like Madara in some ways..and in comparison to Izuna..more manly...and more..sexual..more experienced too..he had few flings, outside of Konoha of course.</p><p>“You heard..what do you suggest I do..to relax myself..”</p><p>“Uh.. I.. I don't know you that well... I don't know what you like..” Izuna played with his origami swan. </p><p>“Maybe you tell me what you like...What does Izuna Uchiha do..to make himself relax?”</p><p>...</p><p>Izuna drifted a bit..<em> with Madara...I spend my time with Madara.. that's when I'm the most relaxed..ugh.. can't say that..he must already think I'm so emotional over this. </em> .He was scanning the whole secluded private wing of the upscale restaurant just to find a clue to that answer..He saw the waiter bringing their food.. <em> fish.. there's a fish..yes..men fish YES.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..I fish a lot...fishing..go..I go fishing.. that's..um.what I was..analysing the lake earlier for..to see if it's any good for-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fishing..” Tobirama finished raising a brow and a corner of his mouth..</p><p>“Yes..ahm..”</p><p>“Found any?... Fish?”</p><p>“Um..You.. Distracted my analysis.. That's..yeah..You shouldn't do that either, you know..Sneak up on people like that? It was a bit rude..but it also could have scared the fish away..”</p><p>“Uhuh..” Tobirama nodded humouring the younger man, grinning to himself..<em> why was he even grinning? </em> ..watching the younger Uchiha make up the whole story on fishing <em> and with such finesse employing their earlier encounter?.. I see your imagination is intact..a good liar, hm?..All Uchiha are...but..not all look this..sheepish?..Childish even. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You got any secret fishing spots, then, Izuna?” Tobirama commanded the conversion with his deep mature voice taking a gulp of beer..</p><p>“Yeah, you see.. that's just what they are.. they're <b>secret</b> ..so..you know.” Seemingly, Izuna was winning this.<br/>“Ah okay..no, pardon me for asking..I heard you fishermen take those to the grave, right?"</p><p>"Right..yea..it's pretty sacret..like a closed society really.." </p><p><em> I bet you Uchiha have a closed society..and I really want in on the secrets </em>.... "Well..maybe you teach me how to fish someday”..Tobirama of course knew how to fish..His clan was the forest-clan-people, kind of a given he’d know all about hunting and nature...his favourite meal was the freshwater fish..it made sense he knew how to catch one..</p><p>“Tell you what..Let’s make a deal..if I beat you the next time around..you will teach me how to fish.” Tobirama wasn’t about to let the younger Uchiha get away with that weak deception.</p><p>“No way..”</p><p>“That's not sportsmanship-like, Izuna..” Tobirama provoked dumping a dollop of sauce on his fish. </p><p>“Oh..not that..I can teach you how to fish..sure..” <em> First I'll have to teach myself..ugh..what am i doing here? I don’t want to fish- </em> “I meant..you're just going to disappoint yourself because there is no way you can beat me..” The brunette smiled triumphantly.</p><p>“Let's go now..” If Tobirama's eyes resembled Sharingan by colouration, that gleam he got at the prospect of a good duel made them glow just as bright.</p><p>“Now?.. It's like 9..”</p><p>“Oh?.. Is <b>that</b> the curfew-?,” Tobirama sneered, burning into Izuna.</p><p>“I do not have a fucking curfew okay?!” The younger nin lashed out.</p><p>“Ahahah..okay then..if you say so..” Tobirama gave a satisfied little smirk “..So..with no curfew..like a big boy you are-"</p><p>“-Agh”..Izuna rolled his big dark eyes at the remarks, but let Tobirama speak. </p><p>“-it wouldn't be a problem for us to..finish our meal and..get down to business, am I right?”<br/>“If you're aching for a loss, then be it..” Izuna closed his eyes, confidently, while crossing his arms…</p><p><em>He sounds just like Madara at times..no surprise..it's all his work..the "glorious" clan leader..</em><em>Oh, you little pretentious prick...I’m aching for one thing only- I'm gonna make you beg tonight.. I'm gonna make you say my name...wait..nn..SHIT NOT LIKE THAT!! Stop!..stop.. </em>Tobirama felt a little jolt in his pants at the way he spoke in his head..about his opponent..A very wrong way to talk about someone he..<strike>doesn't</strike> hate..</p><p>“Very well then..we shall go to the lake-”</p><p>“In your dreams we’re going to the lake! Tsche…” Izuna scoffed at the unfair proposition, locking his arms, looking away. </p><p><em> Well..I’m yet to dream those.. </em>Tobirama smiled at the way the younger Uchiha spoke.</p><p>“We shall go to the valley..You won't get your elementary advantage..think I'm dumb?” The water meant a whole lot of water dragons..Izuna hated those..kinda hard to beat really...</p><p>“Is that.. rhetorical question..or should I give my honest opinion?"</p><p>"Nobody cares about your opinions, Senju."</p><p>"Oh that's right, that's why I'm the head of the educational policing and protective sectors.."</p><p>"Rub it in why don't you.." Izuna gave an antagonised smile.</p><p>"That's okay.. I don't need it...The environmental advantage, that is..” <em> whereas the rubbing in..Yeah..I need that..but not to the sounds of those two at home..ugh.. </em></p><p>“Sure you don't..” Izuna smirked provocatively.</p><p>“Deal..we finish here and we walk to the valley-”</p><p>“No!” Izuna tightened his crossed-arms pose furrowing his brows.</p><p>“What now?” Tobirama raised his voice at the petulancy, he was getting uneasy..he just wanted to beat the little shit and go home to rub one out...Ease his body..<em> Yeah, his body was up for physical activity</em>.<em>.be it fight...or fuck </em> ... <em> not that..the fight... it's the fight that arouses him..not his opponent...he loves fighting.. one thing himself and Madara could agree on..Hashirama hates fight..but he can't see the beauty of it..seems like Izuna is somewhat like Madara..I know the two of them train together...he likes the fight..</em></p><p>“I already said it, maybe you should listen to other people..not just yourself... I'm going home first, to get money-”</p><p>“Okay look, let's not waste time with that..the loser pays for this dinner.. I'll get it now..and whoever loses will sort it out later…”</p><p>“Wait..if by any miracle happening you win, I have to teach you to fish and pay for the dinner?.. What happens if I win?”</p><p>“I don't know Izuna..The world may stop turning altogether...We simply can't know, as it <b>NEVER </b>happened before.”</p><p>“Talking shit as usual..Senju.”</p><p>“State your terms, Uchiha.”</p><p>“If I win...You will make your brother end his relationship with my brother.”</p><p>“Really?.. That's all you ever wished for? Ahah..Fine..Works for me, at least I get to stay at home more and not hear your brother-”<br/>“HEY-Hey!..Oversharing!.. I don't wanna know.”</p><p>“How is it oversharing?? They're the ones doing it!”<br/>“Well, keep it to yourself, I'm not your damn confidant..” </p><p>
  <em> Pious little shit I'm gonna rip you-.. I'm gonna..PAIN-LOTS OF PAIN </em>
</p><p>“Fine..<em> pussy </em>..” Tobirama muttered under his breath..</p><p>“<em> Dick. </em>.” the Uchiha muttered back..glaring into those strange carmine eyes..</p><p>“Finish your meal..” Tobirama sieved through his teeth, ordering. He liked ordering..delegating..especially the Uchihas..Glaring back he couldn't help but notice a gloss over those soft pink lips..Izuna parted his cute lips-</p><p>“I'm gonna!.. What are you, my dad? Shut up..”</p><p>The two could feel the electric air in their lungs, on their skin..It was getting to that point..They were just about primed for a good long hot duel..</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>They fought for around fifteen minutes, Izuna was gotten a few times that evening, he had a few slashes on his fair flesh, nothing too deep yet he wasn’t in his best form. </p><p><em> Emotional..You can’t fight me like this..Hnm..maybe next time- </em> Tobirama concluded landing his last winning blow, throwing the Uchiha on the dusty ground of the Valley, forcing him to gasp out a substantial amount of air. By the time Izuna collected himself he had been overthrown. </p><p> </p><p>“-A!-ahn-..No-” The young Uchiha protested the overpowering move yet he had no good argument. </p><p> </p><p>“What no?.. Do you surrender?..” Tobirama smirked as he hovered dangerously close over the younger nin, entrapping him with his own body, the edge of his Katana caressing the fair silky skin of the Uchiha's neck..Tobirama felt like playing with his captive..maybe scaring him a little..<em> This shit wouldn't fly has Madara been around..Guess tonight </em> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <em> special..Shit..But what if he’s watching from somewhere..Madara...that night demon..Fuck him..I can take him too.. </em> Tobirama ran the tip of his middle finger over Izuna's upper lip, the closest he's ever been to touching anything of his opponent's without Madara standing behind him already, ready to rip him in two. </p><p>The pronounced puffy soft skin, plum and opaque rosy colour..<em> Like sweet tainted cherries..His blood is pulsing through..Hm..I love the way fight commands the body..These rude poison-laced lips... the main feature on his face..his unique characteristic..apart from those big round dark eyes..like two eclipsed moons..turning to blood moon on command. </em>.The Senju was lost in the microscopic study of the younger nin..his finger gently pressed onto those lips-</p><p>“What are you doing?” Izuna braved it from under the finger.</p><p>“What does it look like, Izuna?...Ever watched movies for grown-ups?..”</p><p>"N-!" Those big eyes doubled in size.</p><p>"Hahah..Calm down..I’m helping you relax.."</p><p>"What-ah-how?"</p><p>"You said you don't know what I like to do to relax, right?.. I'm helping you to relax..with what I do..to...<em> relax </em> …" Tobirama whispered the last word so softly just so it caressed Izuna's soft parted lips and then the two connected.. Just for a moment. Just a small soft kiss. <em> Mhh..How I wish you were older and..more ready..and that your brother wasn't an absolute Satan worshiper..Wish you weren't Uchiha..but then I'd never have to fight you ..nor get to be seized by your dark captivating eyes..In a way your strange atypical beauty and force is captivating..Alien even..Just like my clan’s force is irresistible..Our clans truly are at the top...Just wish yours wasn’t so rotten to the core.. </em> Was it a paradox? Did Tobirama love to hate the Uchiha or hated that he loved a certain one? <em> I don't fucking love him..He's just an easy conquest.. I could bed him.. Take his virginity.. I'm sure he is still...but..he also looks like he would cry for his brother the whole time..It’s not...I don’t care for that...But..Hashirama and that evil bastard..Madara..sure do seem to get a lot out of their bond.. </em>Tobirama withdrew. </p><p>Maybe he was after his own frenemy.. A nemesis turned lover? Maybe his emotional and physical maturity often meant he was curious what it felt like to experience such a deep and deeply passionate sexual bond, like the one of his brother and Madara...Would he know if this is what he truly wanted? How would he know unless he gave it a little test ride?... Eyes fixed on that fair little face, he brushed away a few of those raven spiky strands. Izuna opened his mouth hesitating a bit. A soft yet warm spell came over his body like a liquid veil, covering his whole existence.</p><p>“You..Kissed me?”...<em> What the devil?.. That’s so..weird..He’s the last person on Earth-.. </em></p><p>“U-hm..” Tobirama affirmed, nodding gently, staying calm like a deep ocean..That stoic way of being.. </p><p><em> It's so </em> ...Izuna looked all over the sculpted face..Tobirama was rather handsome.. <em> In fact, he looks like an arrogant swine..Even his features scream of cold-hearted prejudice..yet right now </em> . <em> .his lips weren't all that spiteful and harsh...When he didn’t speak so rudely, he could almost pass for a human...Hm..he’s not at all like Hashirama..Not tan like his brother either..and his hair is so...like fibres of silver..yet it looks soft to the touch..I wonder- </em>..</p><p> </p><p>The Senju was angry with himself..he knew Izuna was a bit emotional tonight, his fighting style was all off..and..of course, all because of Madara and Hashirama.<em> .but..he shouldn't have gone through with his little game..the younger Uchiha was probably not in a place for careless fuck in the middle of the battlefield..For them to fight and fuck as their brothers do </em>..</p><p>It seemed fun, Tobirama wanted to try for himself, sure...but Izuna wasn't probably up for nemeses with benefits kind of relationship. <em> The younger nin was probably not even on the same wavelength in terms of sexual tension between them..When they fought..the quick sharp breaths..the grunts and groans..the power and physical effort.. </em></p><p>“Um..I..need to go home..it’s..late-” Izuna muttered trying to ignore just the whole universe..Trying to ignore that heated burn over his face. It was hard to breathe, his most important enemy..his <b>only</b> enemy he's ever had just kissed him. Izuna struggled to grasp onto something to help him stand..</p><p>“Iz-” Tobirama observed the shift reaching out for his opponent. </p><p>“-I..I want my brother-” The younger nin’s face cracked under the emotion and the astonishment, his legs gave in and he shattered back onto the dusty grounds of the Valley and he broke down in tears, hiding his face behind those neat soft black leather gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“Well..That's okay..Of course, you do..” Tobirama spoke gently trying to calm the young man, he patted Izuna on back..<em> Shit..Shit!...He so wasn't ready...I mean..He's so sheltered..I should have known..Expected..Oh fuck me, he's crying so much..Madara protects him like some god-given gift..Damn..I need to soothe him..I wouldn't wanna hear it from Aniki, that I made his lover’s little brother cry..Fucking God..Imagine that. </em></p><p>“It's just that..they're probably asleep..you know?.. They work early in the morning..I mean..you could call him up, but..it'll..only startle your brother..He’ll worry something terrible has happened to you..He will rush home...and..he won't be happy at all..When..really..nothing terrible is happening to you, right?.. You’re just..feeling a bit lonely..and..confused..”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm confused?..You just kissed me!..” *<b>sniff</b>* “That's hardly a stun move you'd use in a battle..and..I did say you ought to train more.. ‘Cuz that stunning move didn't even stun-”</p><p>Tobirama pulled Izuna into a kiss, not about letting this virgin comment on his kissing. This time, delivering a proper deep kiss and who knew that the cold distant Senju could kiss so..passionately..Or was it that it was his favourite opponent that made him so passionate?..</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mh-..m..Tob-I-ah” Izuna whimpered so sweet trying to speak..between the kisses, between the little breaks when their tongues retrieved and it was just their wet lips at work.</p><p>Tobirama seemed to have calmed the nin, he slowed down and continued massaging those upset lips, his thumbs wiping the tears in the meantime while he held that little face in place..In connection with his own..It was one of the most unlikely outcomes and it was happening..He pressed his tongue in through those silky inner sides of Izuna's kiss-swollen lips...<em>Little fox.. aren't you far from your den.. don't be scared...I won't hurt you anymore...or...I'm left hoping..I won't have to hurt you...I wonder if your body looks as lithe and feminine as it moves...I'd like to...put my palm on your..lower belly..while I can feel myself..filling it with my...</em>Tobirama was drifting..way into the furure..way into the forbidden..The warmth of it..The crazy thrill..His heart pounded like he just robbed a national bank of Uchiha..<em> Oh to hell with my ways...Madara will kill me for this..He will torture me for days..Maybe even sodomise me..Damn it..I shouldn't have..It’s his little brother..I totally crossed the line here..Fuck..Fuck!..Shit! He will make me eat my own cock probably..Right before he beheads me..I need to stop but he's so..Umh..I want to taste him for longer...Deeper..Just a little longer..His hair smells so nice..Those eyes are sure shut tight..how sweet..I wonder if he's ever been kissed before..His chakra is blazing..and his heart..so loud..for me? Fuck..Izuna...</em></p><p>“Mhmm…” The older nin groaned with his deep voice into the long kiss. The deadly threat hanging over his head intensified with every second and it made his cock wanna play some more. He carried on to make love to the younger Uchiha’s mouth..with his tongue..penetrating deep in that warm little space..</p><p><em> That rude pious little..mh..mouth. </em> .. <em> .I should really stop right fucking now..it’s not too late..he’s not really kissing me..I’m sure he's just..receiving this..I ju-a! fuck!..  </em></p><p>Tobirama's thought process got interrupted when those small leather gloves lifted his black top, trailing over his abs..over his lats..over his hard formed pecks..one thumb brushed against his erect nipple..As if measuring his body..for the first time without the armour in the way.</p><p>They broke off..Izuna retracted his hands..<em> Tobirama is so..built under that loose clothing..He smells so..mm..like father used to...his cologne is so..masculine..Madara doesn’t smell this way...it’s..different.. </em></p><p>“I…” Izuna panted while Tobirama wiped those plump lips with his thumb..</p><p>“Still want your brother?...Want to go home? It’s fine, Izuna, I’ll take you hom-”</p><p>“I..don't know how to fish..” The younger man confessed removing a glove to feel his burning face..his cool hand felt so nice on his flushed rosy cheek.</p><p>“Eheh..I...didn't think you-” Tobirama was almost thankful the younger man didn’t freak out on him while he watched him pat his little face all over.<em> .So girly. </em> . <em> In any case..seems like he can handle himself after all... </em>.</p><p>“Well, then, good thing it was a draw then, huh?” Tobirama continued, trying to talk Izuna into some comfortable place..That place being, their little playground of banter and insults..They both felt at home there..</p><p>“A draw?! I so kicked you directly in your balls! With no defence!.. That's like..10 points..Totalled!”</p><p>“Ugh..Yes..A low blow really..Not really what you’d call an honourable move..heheh”...<em> .Good thing I wore a cup.. Fuck's sake </em> .. <em> Has he no respect for man’s-. </em>.Tobirama chuckled, all outed and shamefaced.. “But I tackled you to the ground and then I took your mouth and claimed it too..How about that?”</p><p>“YES! Of course!.. That's what you Senju do right?! You just roll up and take shit that doesn't belong to you!”</p><p>“Try and stop us..” Tobirama gloated so cocksure.</p><p>“Fucking cocksucker.” Izuna glared as his Sharingan gleamed in the night. It was so beautiful..<em> like a possessed apple of Eden..Two in fact..Ruby-red hypnotising radiance</em>, Tobirama had to blink and swallow just to break himself away.</p><p>“Funny..just a moment ago that mouth didn't taste nearly as dirty.” The Senju remarked at the foul language.</p><p>“Just a….filthy…..cocksucking...man” Izuna added, nodding, smirking to himself feeling all grown up and victorious. He never got to swear at anyone this way, got a real kick out of it since Madara wouldn't usually allow things to even get to this point. It was new and fun. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side, Tobirama tried not to burst out laughing at the child-like formation of a diss when it was so obvious such words were clearly not part of Izuna’s daily vocabulary.</p><p>“Well..Not really, heh.. But if that's what you want as a consolation prize..”</p><p>“I want a rematch.” Izuna ignored the sexy remark.</p><p>“Date and place..” The Senju was ready to deal, smiling at the younger nin as they sat on the dusty ground opposite each other.</p><p>“Umm..This weekend?”</p><p>“Can’t..We are both attending the big gala..A celebration in the name of the first anniversary of the treaty..”</p><p>“Ugh..Can't wait..”</p><p>“You and me both.” Neither of the two liked to mingle much, Tobirama was a workaholic to the bone, only ever relaxed when Hashirama forced him to and Izuna prefered a more familiar environment, like that of home..<em> with Madara </em>…</p><p>Hashirama on the other hand loved it, being the social butterfly he is, and Madara? He straight out just phased out of these things, got drunk, then dragged Hashirama to the nearest bedroom and fucked his brains out. </p><p>"Well..In that case..I'll need to think about it..My..schedule is full for now..” Izuna smiled a little and his opponent nodded, returning the smile..The Uchiha blinked his big dark eyes, those long girly eyelashes fluttered..Almost as if to thank Tobirama for not pushing the issue any further..</p><p> </p><p>“Let me walk you home..” Tobirama wasn’t really asking for permission, this time he was going to really walk him home.</p><p>“Mmmm….Fine, but..No more kissing ‘cuz..you need to train-and..I'm still preparing my heart pull technique..”</p><p>“Understood.” Tobirama obliged, feeling the need to analyse that double meaning of the heart-pull technique.</p><p><em> The younger of the evil brothers was certainly a good company..For an Uchiha </em>..However hard it was to admit, Tobirama had more fun tonight than he's had all month. He helped the Uchiha on his feet and patted his clothes from the dust, looking over the cuts he made on his forearm, “You know how to...take care of these?”</p><p>“I’m a Shinobi like you, dick..I know how to treat wounds..”</p><p>Tobirama just smiled as he tilted his head at the endless well of <strike>arrogance</strike> confidence Izuna possessed. </p><p> </p><p>“Direct kick on lower extremities with no defence is only 8 points..”</p><p>“I got to..your torso..No defence either..That's 12 points..”</p><p>“I held you down for longer than a minute..That's a game-over.”</p><p>“I won’t tell my brother about this..Or <b>that’s</b> a game-over..” Izuna concluded, knowing it was for the well-being of them both, Madara would turn into an absolute dragon if he knew just what his absence allowed tonight.</p><p>“Hm..Fair enough.” Tobirama agreed to the fact. Not like he was being afraid of Madara, but he wasn't really up for all that drama..<em> .yet... </em>The two smiled to themselves and continued walking in the moonlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Life could be beautiful if you stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little dream. (Or a distant reality? :3)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>while we wait for the next chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"So...Still want to think about leaving Konoha?" Tobirama held onto the lean legs on his shoulders, low-key stroking them just so that Izuna wouldn't notice. </p><p>"Unm...well, I guess it ain't that bad. I've never really been to these parts, how do you know this place again?"</p><p>"It's my clan's...well, we own it, have for a very long time, even before the war..Do you like it here?"</p><p>"Yeah..it's pretty cool." Izuna looked around, those big dark eyes marvelled at the natural beauty, touching almost every green branch or flower his gloved little hands could reach. </p><p>"Well, not that you need my opinion, and..You've made it pretty clear that you don't care for it either, but..just to throw it out there...I hope you reconsider. Konoha needs strong men.."</p><p>"Konoha has strong men...My brother...Your brother....Um...You..." Izuna looked away muttering the last.</p><p>"What's that, Izuna?" The Senju smiled at the unwilling tone. </p><p>"Shut up..stop ruining my walk."</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be true if I wasn't carrying your ass for the last two hours."</p><p>"Then put me down you-"</p><p>"Oh, I'll put you down, Uchiha...don't worry about that." Tobirama bit his lip, grinning to himself while he gripped the Izuna's thighs just a little higher, just a little tighter. </p><p>"Mh-" The younger nin sucked on his lip, adjusting his position on the shoulders, he felt a little spark of energy ignite his loins and prayed he wouldn't get a hard-on yet as the two continued their hike. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. See you at the gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuna and the rest of the Konoha are preparing for the big gala tonight..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean.. :D he could pull it off, who's gonna question him? :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuna was sitting on the side porch of their manor. Oftentimes that is how he would spend his late afternoons, waiting for Madara to come home...but as of late, the returns were becoming more and more something of a rarity or a surprise. Tonight though, it was the night of the gala.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Anniversary of the first year...peace..for a year now...time sure flies...it has been an adjustment, but..people seem to be much happier...content..with how it all panned out..of course, as long as their needs are served...and..the Hokage sure is making an effort..but... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That is what the younger of the Uchiha brothers did. Observing the people passing by, thinking about things and ideas... Their house was nearby the Konoha river, a nice area in a secluded part of the Uchiha clan sector in the village.</p><p>It was a nice house, kinda old, but well-kept. Madara always made sure the housework was taken care of.</p><p> Izuna sat on the wooden porch and occasionally took a sip from a sweet tea drink. He was specifically instructed by Madara to wait for him today, so they can get ready together. It was a bit strange..Madara was very clear about his brother having to wait for him with preparations. That usually meant a shared bath and...deep conversations. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he know?... Have they told him? Gossiping serpents...Even if he does ...does it change the fact that I liked it?... That..it felt like when...and..why the devil is it so wrong to like it?.. He's just a guy...not the embodiment of all that's wrong..Ehh...Shit...Madara’s gonna be piiiiisssed… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuna desperately tried and tried to make it go away and when it wouldn't, to make it a natural thing, an okay thing to do, to like his former opponent, someone so used to ‘killing’ him and vice versa..the mindset has been changed. </p><p>He could feel it. It was different. He knew Tobirama was older, well, he found out recently but..</p><p>He was smarter..in a way of thinking, maybe not in a way of emotion, though. Izuna on the other hand was a great judge of character and a great little manipulator too.</p><p> </p><p>The question was..Could someone so consumed by finding the best way for everything in the Konoha be fooled by little head games?... Or was this greater than them both?.. Much like their brothers’ love was bigger than they, one always wonders whether hate can be so strong that it would turn to love, in a way..Just as you can love someone so much it makes you hate them for it..Hate them for enslaving you…</p><p> </p><p>So, surely the <b>opposing poles</b> of the way the two young shinobi were-</p><p> </p><p><em> Tobirama </em>...Cold and collected..Reason and steel focus..Water...Blue..White...Humble yet aware of his value..Pragmatic..Stern...Fearsome..Hard-working…Admirable..Efficient..Logical..Honest..</p><p> </p><p><em> Izuna </em>..Bubbly and warm..Cocky and competitive...Fire...Red...Black..Arrogant...Artistic flair..Impractical...Joyful...Adorable...Loyal and emotional..Starry-eyed..Mischievous..</p><p> </p><p>Like Yin and Yang, like the red part and blue part on a magnet, north and south, the inevitable pull...<b>magnetic</b>...natural and strong, powerful..like magic but..almost tangible, almost there, almost to be pointed at. Evident presence of some kind of strange energy pull. Yes, the opposites attract, sure, but can it always be that simple? Could they base their little kiss on an archaic meaning of attraction? Biology and chemistry? Hormones and...</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that evening and that late-night kiss in the valley…</p><p> </p><p><em> How that deep kiss wouldn’t end and how amazingly Tobirama tasted </em> .. <em> kinda like all the sex </em>..All the hot kissing Izuna ever imagined would taste..from movies and naughty magazines..Well, he was a virgin but at this age, he has tried a couple of things, experimenting with toys and all kinds..</p><p> </p><p>Izuna was plagued by paranoia for two days now. <em> Has anyone seen them? Has Tobirama told anyone? Is he just trying to see how far he can get me to go before he makes fun of me?.. Does he want to use me?.. Will the </em> <b> <em>using</em> </b> <em> hurt?..... Will sex hurt?..is Tobirama a faggot? Heheh..I should ask..Is he a seasoned lover?...hmn….Can we be more...than...Is he messing with me?...... </em> <b> <em>Does Madara know?</em> </b> <em> About the kissin'... Why else would he act so weird...He must have been told by someone...Ugh..it’s not like it’s a big deal..We just- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ah- Izuna-kun! Afternoon!-...Waiting for Madara-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuna’s fear spreading got halted by a cheerful familiar voice, an acquaintance, from clan, working in the police force. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh-uh, hi there,...Done for today?” Izuna smiled at the older nin. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, yes, finally, man, I’m beat...Anyway, they let us go off earlier ‘cuz of the gala tonight. Heh..the whole Konoha will be there...I can’t wait..so many pretty girls and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohoh, riiight, right, I’ve heard you’ve been looking around...but, what about your father? Isn’t he really against outsiders?..I mean.. traditional more like, right?...I thought you were meant to marry a clanswoman.” </p><p> </p><p>A regular thing in traditional clan customs was to marry to another clan member, keep it in the family. Izuna wasn’t even considering anything like that, but many other young Uchiha men started perking up after the war. </p><p><em> Peace and love, huh?..Time to procreate. </em> . Izuna smirked at the basic instincts of the general public, the way people were.. <em> Was he the same?.. Getting all wet and easy with his former enemy..Hm..Maybe I am the basic bitch of our clan..heh..is it wrong? </em>Izuna smirked at his playful thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyy, my father is past his prime, heheh, even if he’d catch me with some other lady, what could he possibly do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know..Disown you?”</p><p> </p><p>The other nin’s face dropped, “You think?!”</p><p> </p><p>“N-ahahah, I was just..kidding...I’m sure..well...Anyway, it’s gonna be full of people that place..the celebrations will probably go on..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yea..There are fireworks planned and performances and ...Oh, and Lord Hokage will have a nice speech I’m sure..yeaah, he’ll be up there, I’m sure..maybe with his brother- Oh! Izuna-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-yeah?” Izuna got nervous, the mention of Tobirama…</p><p> </p><p>“We saw you the other day with Tobirama Senju, me and some other guys, goin’ for an evening patrol we saw you.”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>!-FUCK-!</em> </b> . <em> .fuck fuck fuck fuck fu </em>-“Uh...And?” Izuna tried to sound almost offended at the insinuation. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys like..pals?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh?? Nope! I was kickin his ass..We challenged each other, that’s all...The guy can’t fight for shit, y'know..they keep it a secret but he's like super weak..” Izuna grinned a bit at the veiled lie. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? That's not what I heard-…”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You think I'm lying?..I mean..Have you ever fought him? Cuz I have-”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhm..I just...It seems unlikely that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well..it's because it's so unlikely nobody suspects it...That's why it's such a well-kept secret..”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, ehehh”…..The other Uchiha clansman just gave Izuna a disbelieving expression and carried on.. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway..You're so lucky to have duelled the Senju brothers...Tobirama is pretty cool right?? Even outside the battlefield..He's all put together and always representing the village..like.. and got a lot of these new things started in the village...I mean..now that...the war is over do you guys ever talk about the war times and stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um..sometimes”..Izuna didn't wanna give out too many details.. “Not often…”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean..You're just so lucky to have even battled him! I'd love to have the honour of fighting him...That guy has such cool techniques...Rumour is he has some forbidden Jutsu or two in making..He’s like a genius, really..The other day, we were discussing him at work with the other guys, in a way, some of his greatest combat moves are to apparently rival our clan’s traditional Jutsus..did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Ugh..Not only that...I felt it too...Goddamn water dragons. </em>. "Hm..sure."</p><p> </p><p>"...Isn't that incredibly inventive? And! He wears fur to a fight...A fur!…How much cooler can you get? Heh..he’s so awesome-”</p><p> </p><p>The other Uchiha was rather smitten with the younger of the Senju brothers, whereas Izuna was kinda not..On the inside..yeah, sure..he was kinda liking the feeling it gave him for other people to think<b> his</b> battle opponent is cool..but on the outside-</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Pffth..a fur?.. Looked to me more like feather boa from where I was standing”…Izuna smiled at the comical lie..The image of it, though..He'd like to touch the boa..or fur..whichever he could get his hands on really..Maybe he'd like to touch Tobirama again..Like when he ran his hands under his shirt two days ago.<em> . </em></p><p><em> Mh...he smelled really..really..nice. </em> . <em> .I wonder if his..ehh.. </em> .He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.. <em> The way the Senju fucker just took it..like that </em> ..The way he allowed him to take it, it was the most erotic thing he's ever had done to him. <em> .Well..without Madara in the picture.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Boa??.. You said..boa, right?” The other nin couldn't believe it, not that anyone would, it was ridiculous, but the way Izuna could sell it had him thinking, “Like..What lady performers have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!.. I mean..Isn't that totally weird?... A boa...Right?..To a fight? That's got you thinkin’ like...What is up with the guy, right? He throws it over his shoulder and off he goes...Not judging but, a bit gay.” Izuna almost couldn’t contain laughter, he felt a little dark evil laughter echo and tickle his soul as he spread the dumb nonsensical fiction. </p><p> </p><p><b>Instigator.</b> Izuna might not have an influence nor a powerful position in the village, but he could always work from shadows. Especially work on Madara...His big brother would often let himself get swayed by his little brother’s mouth..no pun, and the golden fabrication..the spiteful tales..the pretty lies..Izuna wasn’t a liar as such, he just wanted what he wanted..and much like his opponent, he didn't mind going down the dark routes to get there.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna didn't mind fucking with the other Uchiha clansmen either. He didn't particularly like anyone from his own clan, he saw them as demanding and never-pleased, always crying for more, never happy.. Especially at the Uchiha clan meetings where they would often run Madara to the ground, asking for more, always more..More influence, more power, more decision-making voices in the office..Always more..</p><p>He hated them for it and for how they disrespected his big brother just because they were from the clan... He also knew what they saw him as, to be seen by your own clan as some watered-down version of your big brother quite rightfully came as an irritation, especially when Izuna awakened Sharingan around the same time as Madara, being all five years younger. And so for someone from his clan to be this fanboy-ish for the Senju..well, that only roused the little slandering fiend in Izuna..</p><p> </p><p>“Uh..yeah....For sure..a boa, huh? Wow...Like..with feathers...feathery??...Wow..I should tell some of my workmates, heh..We all thought it was fur, how crazy, heh...Anyway..Sorry to keep you Izuna-kun, I'll see you at the gala tonight, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um..I guess..See ya”..Izuna waved the poor sod. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he could get lost in the huge gathering at the gala tonight, like an afterthought..Like he'd get lost in any big meeting. Izuna was never awestruck by politics, but he did have his own visions, ones that included Madara as an integral part of the ruling scheme. It wasn't an impossible idea, eliminate the bystanders and the ‘yes men’..and the saboteurs..keep the true and pure and maybe..just maybe it could work….</p><p> </p><p>All in all, he really didn't want to go tonight..the only thing that was luring him was the prospect of seeing Tobirama..He was intrigued by the man, and what expression he’d receive upon meeting his gaze, first time after their kiss..after their dinner date..</p><p>He touched the healing cuts on his bandaged arm from their last duel..A reminder..He also thought of an excuse that he's gonna have to make up for when Madara sees those in the bath, which would be pretty soon as he just saw his big brother get down the path leading to their house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Milk Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuna and Madara prepare for the big night together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“-these from?”...Madara muttered into space, in a low demanding interrogative voice nodding at the fresh cuts on Izuna’s little forearm. </p><p>
  <em> * </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Traces...Traces of…That same nightmare..last night, I remember..seeing them again..like..traces in my vision..like trajectories of energy paths mapping my vision..traces of words I’ve never known before and writings and shapes.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The young clan leader’s mind was muddied, like a haze of whispers webs of memories and made up realities stringing together like a big dark depth of false perception, swallowing his brain from behind, whenever he looked away, and just this ongoing headache, too painful to be ignored completely yet not painful enough to be inhibitory.</p><p>He’s not told anyone, Madara worked best if he was left alone to figure these things out.<em> .well..it would only make things worse. </em> .Hashirama would smother him with care and that suffocating annoying attentive love and Izuna would worry endlessly, <em> besides, it is </em> <b> <em> just </em> </b> <em> a headache..I know….but..the dreams..and at times those really bad migraines. </em>.</p><p> </p><p>On top of that, Madara found it increasingly hard to clear his mind, it’s like he couldn't stop the movements of these strange foreign thoughts in his brain, as if they weren’t even his, as if they were simply occupying his brain space. He couldn't stay focused lately, at all..Even at work, he had to sometimes just leave the office otherwise he’d probably implode or..who knows what. </p><p> </p><p>The only time he was seemingly relaxed, was with Hashirama..but even then..he kept thinking about this nudging feeling that he <em> needed </em> to be elsewhere..that he's forgetting something.. <b>someone</b>...</p><p>*</p><p>“Um..was..training..” Izuna muttered quietly, he played with the milky water. A milk bath with dried flowers and bath salts, like mother used to make for them..<em> Madara remembers all the details...too bad he also never omits any details.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit, little brother.” Madara rolled off his tongue, as his eyes rolled just as well, having to listen to the stupid little lies. </p><p> </p><p>“It was!”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Izun-ah</b> ! For <b> fuck’s</b> sake!!” The older of the brother spat fire, or at least it felt like it, his voice so loud and terrorizing.</p><p> </p><p>Madara shifted in annoyance, his head was killing again, seemed like additional stress did him no service whatsoever, a sharp sting somewhere behind his orbital bone, behind his eye, he straightened his neck, hearing the tense muscles and surrounding structures realign and forcefully blinked his eyes, trying to make the pain go away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh...um..un-was’n..m-..no,” Izuna was blabbering, he wasn’t scared of Madara, he just didn’t actually prepare anything better if the first excuse didn’t hold up, and that it did not do. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!..You and your whimpers! Like a child!!...A child, who knows no better, <b>fucking hell</b> ! I had to be told by those nosy bastards...I had to be told-Yes? That my brother <b> was seen</b> having dinner and a grand old time with the younger Senju the other day. Then they were seen leaving, going into the woods, doing <b> DEVIL-knows-what!! He and I both!!</b>” </p><p> </p><p>Madara grabbed at those fresh barely healing cuts, harshly, angrily, making Izuna wince out- he let go immediately, regretting his move-</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry..I…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s..okay”….Izuna gave puppy eyes, soothing the pain from the cuts, palming them, almost as if hiding them from any more grabbing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Izie, I didn't mean to-” Madara palmed his forehead, giving an apologetic look to his little brother, trying to cool his temper, tired of it all and it was only yet to begin. He felt just so tired. He wasn’t ever violent towards his brother, just some things overwhelmed him to the point where he’d lose himself a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, just..don’t..don’t be angry..” Izuna was trying to calm his brother, petting his knees opposite to him, giving a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Madara was livid just as predicted. He observed the little soft hands patting his knees. His hard scarred warrior body tensing with rage, seemingly Izuna’s daring idea to simply soothe him with touch was even more infuriating than the truth. </p><p> </p><p>It was like art became life, a statuesque vision of a man who.<b>.</b> cannot contain his rage..If only it was rage..Madara was angry, yes, but more than that..he was petrified..Mortified actually. He couldn’t stand to even think of someone, let alone <em> that filthy fuck, Tobirama </em>, putting hands on his brother.</p><p>Madara's youthful strong body, it was being tamed by the anger and frustration, made to burn by it, made to feel the power. The water around his presence was beginning to feel matte, like his chakra was making a blur out of the whole atmosphere. It was hard to focus, hard to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna sighed, overwhelmed. He’s been in baths like these before, so he’s been around and back and always ended up at the beginning..A cycle..The truth was the only unlocking passage.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...Yeah, ok...I was...just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don't give me that!..I'll need more than an admission, Izuna..” Madara crossed his arms, a small petal of pale purple dried violet flower got stuck on his nipple and it caught attention. Izuna giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing..You got something on your boob, Onii-chan..Kkkch-hahaha-” Izuna covered his pretty soft lips and burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Madara rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile at his snickering brother as he removed the petal-</p><p> </p><p>“Ahg, Izy..Why must you…” He loved when Izuna laughed. It rang of childhood and happy memories...When mother baked their favorite treat and when they slept in the same bed sometimes..when they played tag..but these days Madara mostly wished for his toe to be tagged instead..suicidal and in charge..such is the current status of the young Uchiha clan leader..and on the top of that his little brother slipping from under his control-</p><p> </p><p>“So, then?.. You were about to tell me how your evening was that time. I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“What like..that I had fun?..”</p><p> </p><p>Madara tilted his head, his face stern.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Almost like father…....Father.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tajima would totally destroy any kind of proposition like that-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *"You will not embarrass me like this!! Madara! Get in here, you little ungrateful undeserving- This ends now!! I shall not!! -Have that criminal traitor of the truth, Butsuma Senju, laugh at me in his leisure, for his son has managed to fool my firstborn!! They will lower my cold dead body to the ground before you get to ‘play’ with that inbred swamp side trash! Do you hear me, Madara?!"*  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tajima’s outbursts were legendary among the Uchiha neighborhood. Around the only time, the usually calm stoic man would get really worked up. Echoing through the streets. Most of them of epic proportions too. That was whenever he would so much as suspect that<strong> his</strong> Madara was going out to play with that 'disgusting low-class trash among the pure', as he'd refer to all Senju and their clan...Their father respected his opponent and rival as a warrior, evenly matched in power and skill, maybe even intelligence, but that is as far as that went. In his eyes, the Senju were dirty people, 'from the bushes', unworthy of the place among the pure clans like the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha, of course. Tajima only fought for what he felt was right. He forbade Madara to see his friend all those years ago…And now, Madara would follow in the same footsteps, dictating his vision of what’s right. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Heh..That never stopped you…., Father’s words never stopped you, big brother..So, why are you acting like we are part of the cycle? Part of father’s will?... Don't you know better, Madara?... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fun..Hm?…So, in the end, after everything I have sacrificed..That is what I get..My baby brother goes out with the most rotten bastard in the village to have fun..To trot out and about on the streets of our home village..Right under my sight, in the sights of all of Konoha..-<b>OUT OF ORDER IZUNA!!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Madara shouted into the younger sibling’s face just like his Father used to shout his lungs out at him-</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t even home that day!” The younger returned the fire-</p><p> </p><p>“What day?..What fucking day?!” Madara was clenching a sponge in his feral grip.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna turned away feeling the scalding gaze on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“What....<b>day</b>…, Izuna...”</p><p> </p><p>“You were with him…” The younger brother put his face, his burning cheek on his knee, and hugged them tightly, sulking..</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!!..Oh-good! I was wondering when it’ll come up again, as it has been a while, hasn't it?... This again….Ahahha-fuck!…” </p><p> </p><p>Madara gave a laugh. It sounded so hopeless and..<b>borderline crazy</b>. As if he had enough of the whole- life? As if at the end of his rope with the way things were going and the way they have been for a while now-</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Izuna</em> </b> <em> ..Needing him..Just him...Then Him..Promising to always be there for Izuna and then.. The other part of Him...falling deep for </em> <b> <em> Hashirama</em> </b> <em> ...and being split… Split between his mortal promise to himself to give the best life to his little brother..and...missing out on all the opportunities that a bond this strong got to offer... </em> <b> <em>Hashirama</em> </b> <em> ...his soul...the tempting force...and </em> <b> <em>Izuna</em> </b> <em> ...his life….the essence of light within him…. </em></p><p> </p><p>“This is just perfect...I don't have anything else to deal with..No..Not the village..Not our clan..No, no....I need this as well...Oh, why do I complain?... Not like anyone listens to me…” </p><p> </p><p>Madara shook his head, upset and weak, surrendering to the conflict of his own, giving up on the prospect of being able to ever let go of his brother. To let him fly…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I cannot..Not for someone like that...Not for anyone really...but… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, it simply matters not...That is just it,...Nobody ever listens. You all think you know better…” The bitter clan leader muttered.<em> . “-and I can't get these traces...out of..my...blood…” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When did you become this way…Madara...I’m...Are you...What is happening to you?.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“They would listen if you<b> made them</b>...brother…” Izuna observed his brother’s weary face, he tried to speak reason, well, what he imagined the reason sounded like, </p><p> </p><p>“But you rather sleep with<b> him</b> ..Yeah, or so I’ve heard, Mads...You feel like lecturing me, but I had to be told that my big brother is spending his nights in bed with one Senju. That's where you spend all <b>you</b>...Ugh..I mean..What happened to you, Madara?! What happened?!” Izuna exclaimed, his little face ignited with anger and..., he splashed his palm onto the meek water surface making Madara face away from the water droplets.</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you that..” The elder raised his brows ever so slightly while looking away. Busted but keeping his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly matters, but it was Tobirama. Seemingly you three spend a lot of time together over at the Senju residence..Him, his brother,..And...<b>You!</b>. Doing..well, even gods know what you’ve been doing, not just the devil, tsch!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what? None of your business.” Madara spat the orderly cold line, and closed his eyes, lowering his body deeper into the bath, his legs pushing Izuna further back, squishing the younger sibling into the bathtub, purposefully, wanting to squish his thoughts just like he was squishing Izuna. Squish the discomfort from knowing his little brother knows about..</p><p> </p><p>“U-wh? Wh-?” Izuna raised his brows, shocked at the double standards, also grunting quietly from getting uncomfortably squeezed in the other end of the bathtub. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop pushiiin’, Maa-adss!” Izuna whined like a little boy. </p><p> </p><p>Madara stopped pushing his little brother into the hard bathtub- "Hm-h!” The elder scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>The two brothers went silent, both fighting for their beliefs of how things needed to be. Their vision of order and ideal.</p><p> </p><p>For Izuna, it was his brother..in charge of everything, the Konoha, preferably the world. His <strike>cult</strike> clan leader, with his visions and ideas that surpassed any other dumbshit in about trillion miles radius. Commanding the people..leading them too…Izuna liked being led by Madara, but controlled?.. That was the one lesson of cult worship he never went to. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For Madara, it was anything, as long as Izuna is taken care off, and the clan isn't drowning in gutters. It was a hard task for the young clan leader, but somehow he was on top of it..<em> .for now that is..but.. </em> ...but when Izuna starts splashing around, it just made the surface really wavy in the eyes of his older brother. <em> .hard to walk on unstable waters...almost. </em> ..as if he could fall under and drown if his little brother keeps splashing.. <em> .Izuna...I need….I need you to..not…. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I want the best for you. That’s all I ever wanted.” Madara spoke gently as he leaned in, taking his baby brother's face in both hands and kissing him softly on his lips, trying to make him understand...or at least trying to lure him back to his protective arms. Izuna always gave in anyway. </p><p>*</p><p>Izuna’s one true kiss. The big dark eyes watched the surrounding structures glimmering in matte white schiller moonstone swirls and pearly iridescent ripples of petals. The perfect soldier body of his brother was submerged under the hecatolite surface of the warm dream and Madara’s bewitching captivating deadly face was the only thing more beautiful than the flower-milk-bath-bed the two brothers shared.</p><p> </p><p>Like deadly nightshade, all venom, all temptation, all mystery and maybe a little bit of human in there somewhere. So intoxicating, so invigorating.<em> .so untouchable </em>.. Untouchable, that is how his big brother was these days. So far from Izuna’s reach yet so near him. Surrounding him like a pale death. </p><p> </p><p>A war on pure love, yes, Madara warred with love, for the way it did him. Love was a powerful opponent sending Hashirama to corrupt his heart and blind his sight..<b>his</b>..gift from the mother of all.</p><p>Love wanted him dead, but Madara would refuse even the Death’s pure dance to stay alive. He needed to stay alive for his brother.<em> .for Izuna </em>..</p><p>Silly Love, it never saw it coming, this strain is something so powerful, alien form of love. Alien, like Madara. He was more than Love, more than Death, and yet, he felt so mortal. At times he even came to somewhat like the feeling of mortality in Hashirama’s arms.<em> .it felt right..but then.. </em></p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“-Then why can't I have you Onii-chan?.. You're the best..” Izuna pulled big upset puppy eyes. It was a truthful emotion..<em> .he only ever wanted his big brother...but he kept having fun with another...that idiot Hashirama..he doesn't know you, Mads..He can’t know you as I do... </em></p><p> </p><p>“I...ah..Izuna..it's..I love you more than anything but…..Eh...If-if I’m speaking from my heart...My soul has found its soulmate..Do you understand me, brother? It's not something I wanted or planned for. It was alive before I knew it and it was stronger than me before I could kill it..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So why-.. Why don't you let me find my own soulmate? Why are you keeping me-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Izie.. Oh-..hah..No..You misunderstand...I do want you to find true love..but it's not someone who simply was there when his brother was around. Just...Alright, just take a moment and give yourself time to think about what is happening here..alright? A step back..see it yet, little brother?”..</p><p> </p><p>Izuna felt that patronizing undertone, it rubbed him wrong but he let his big brother continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Think about it, Izie. Would you ever speak to Tobirama has he not always stuck around with Hashirama?... What could you two possibly have to talk about? Hm?.. Think hard.. “ Madara smirked, ruffling Izuna’s fringe. The younger brother wanted to pout but..</p><p> </p><p>Madara was right. It was at that moment, he was made to realize that he and Tobirama might be good enemies, but will never be good friends…</p><p> </p><p>“Then...Why can't we be together?... Just you and me, brother?... Like we always have..I want only you.<em> .” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I don't want Tobirama </em>..</p><p> </p><p>“I was just...sad and lonely and he seemed to feel the same way...You're both..You and Hashirama both have love, but you don't understand what's it like to be left behind..Just like..left to observe your powerful bond, it's like..what everyone searches for..we all want what you two have..”</p><p> </p><p><em> Izuna..?.. </em> Madara was stunned. He has never thought his little brother would put this much thought into <b> his</b> relationship. And above all, it wasn’t for him to analyze. It was for no one to think about but him and Hashirama. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**</p><p>Izuna shifted on the floor, wriggling in the crisp fresh bedding that he dragged from Madara’s bed onto the hardwood floor. Just like when they were kids, his head on the pillow as he watched his big brother put on his leather gloves.</p><p> </p><p><em> Always the first piece of clothing he puts on and the last piece of attire he takes off..as if without them he felt naked. </em> .Which was a funny idea because the rest of his body was bare, but as long as the gloves were on. <em> ..hm.. </em></p><p>Izuna observed those skilled fingers slowly put on the gloves, in a very graceful manner. He was hypnotized by the familiar motions. The way Madara always put his gloves on...And once they were on..it felt so right..the image.</p><p> </p><p><em> ..Madara...gloves...on hands...touch me...I miss you, Madara...touch me... </em>...</p><p> </p><p>Izuna loved the smell of those gloves. The scent alone, it took him to safety..Always..Just a small sniff whenever he got the chance to get his hands on them without Madara’s hands in them.</p><p> </p><p>Madara fastened his gloves and walked over to his brother. Both young men were naked. It was so natural for the brothers. He lowered himself down laying next to Izuna. The latter watched those muscles sharpen in the light as Madara laid down next to him.</p><p>The brothers laid bare.</p><p> </p><p>After a nice breezy moment of relaxation, the summer afternoon felt really nice on their fresh clean bodies. Madara’s room was exposed to the afternoon sun rays and the opened window allowed for the breeze to flow through the room. The eldest leaned in kissing his little brother, he pressed his strong muscular leg between Izuna’s much smaller lean legs, grinding..hard.</p><p> </p><p>“M-h-Mada-a-” Izuna winced out, he tried to push the hard knee away from his achy hardening manhood. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh..Let me..then we get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Madara handled both members in his massaging grip, he spat slowly, his saliva slid over the gently pressed tips.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-nm-” Izuna tried to reach for his hard cock, but Madara pushed him back into the floor, narrowing his eyes, as if displeased his brother tried to interrupt <b>his</b> pleasing routine. It was up to him to deliver pleasure to his brother and he was not to be interrupted in his action. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do that..You needn’t move, so just...”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to touch yo-”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Lay back</b>.” Madara shot Izuna a displeased gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“M..Sorry..” The little brother sucked on his bottom lip, big eyes, readjusting his small hips while Madara kept hold of his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Madara stroked Izuna and himself, in sync, together, rubbing their sensitive skin against each other, adding more spit every now and then. He almost never looked away from his<b> work</b>. His work on his little brother. Very briefly he’d look Izuna’s way when the younger brother would moan out louder than all the other moans that escaped him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahmm-m-Madaraa-a-m’go-”</p><p> </p><p>Izuna came, Madara continued for a little longer, pressing his brother’s smaller softening cock into his manly dick, almost angrily, almost too hard- Izuna had to bite his lip and grip the sheets not to say anything, but it hurt. Once Madara came, looking almost disgusted, he breathed heavily, angrily, staring Izuna out. </p><p> </p><p><em> What...what did I do… </em> Izuna never got to fully understand those strange dark glares he’d always get after one of these sessions. </p><p> </p><p>Madara’s breathing was becoming more steady, he leaned in and took Izuna’s nipple in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“AH-A??” Gasping out, Izuna’s head fell back. This was Madara’s special treat. He knew how Izuna’s body worked, sucking those rosy small hardening nipples made his little brother give up all kinds of silly nonsense and cool off. </p><p> </p><p>Few minutes of nice long hot sucking and Madara felt accomplished and gratified, taking care of his brother’s needs. He withdrew his wet lips and wiped his brother's trembling chest. He brushed his thumb teasingly against the hard sensitive wet nipple-over and over, making the little brother thrust his semihard cock into Madara's leg. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah-n-mm-nh" The little whimpering mess under him looked very agreeable and Madara finally withdrew completely. </p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Felt nice?" The older brother tipped Izuna's chin up, compellingly looking for the<strong> only</strong> acceptable answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes." Izuna looked into his big brother's eyes and quickly away. He needed to agree to the pleasure, even if he loved it or didn't require it, Madara would always get his <strong>work</strong> done. </p><p> </p><p><em> This way they could at least try to enjoy the ceremony..and the gala. </em>With Izuna relieved, Madara felt much more at ease..that was just how this worked..but did it work?</p><p> </p><p><em> Madara looks almost sad. </em> .Izuna looked to the side, feeling guilty. <em> As if our bond was his duty..rather than his desire..something he’s bound to do...rather than want to do </em> … <em> .as if I was his </em> <b> <em>work</em> </b> <em> ..Does he hate me? I don't make him do this..I just...</em></p><p> </p><p>Izuna didn't need to be some great thinker nor have read scroll-fulls of psychological knowings and the art of the human mind to understand the situation. He knew Madara only loved him, but he <b>LOVED </b> Hashirama, and that was perhaps more painful than anything else. The fact that one cannot control their heart.. <em> not even Madara... </em></p><p> </p><p>“Do you love him?” Izuna shifted in the white linen sheets while Madara smiled, shifting over him. The young smaller body was reacting once again to that dominant knee between his legs...Seemingly, Madara just really enjoyed having his knee right <b>there</b>, where it could hurt or please, depending on how the conversation went. </p><p> </p><p>Madara pressed the knee in harder, giving a little fiendish smile, only fiendish according to the small dim flames in his dark eyes, yet he remained quiet. As if he could admit to his love for Hashirama, but wasn't about to, for he doesn't answer to his little brother, nor anyone else for that matter. And so he smiled at the stupid little idea of being asked something like that by his little brother. Something so his and<strong> only his</strong>..and not anyone’s...</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Izuna" ..The tone changed. Madara was ready to lecture. Their physical build-up was taken care of..temporarily..He was sobered up, ready to tell his little brother how's life and how is he to obey. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to hurt your feelings, but… I need you to listen very carefully...Tobirama isn't all that honest about his intentions...You don't know the man..You fought him out there in the battlefield but you've not even seen inside him...I've..found a lot of information that could finish him off..for good..but..for now, I need you to stay away from him, Izuna...he's...<b>dangerous</b>...and until I can prove it, I need you to be wise...Can you do that for me?...”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't unders-”</p><p> </p><p>“He won't stop..if it's necessary...I feel like something is about to happen..Something is definitely going on behind the scenes of the so-called peace and one thing I'm sure of, he won’t stop, Izuna..Remember that..Do you understand me now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...Yes..of course…” Izuna was frightened, he didn’t understand shit. Not a single word...<em> What did Madara find so bad?.. What is about to happen? What's behind the scene-? Shit. </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“-but..How would they allow him to..I don't know, from so many good things around here like...the academy..and even the exams for children....and then..the police..”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so foolish, Izuna. I take you for a much smarter and observant person, so act that way. It's all just an elaborate front to take control of most, if not all sectors of the village. All the people of this place will remember what good things Tobirama brought..They'll never see the evil he got to do once in a position of power..It’s a perfect plan. Nobody will suspect anything to the point where he could even shift the blame to, let’s say a clan he’s always despised? I-”</p><p> </p><p>“But..Mads..You're ..You keep saying-..but what plan?? What is he planning? What is really happening?” Izuna was really worried now. </p><p> </p><p>“It's too early to say..but I'm onto him. And you will stay far away from him, for the last time...Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Madara had to try harder. The hell was much hotter than the fire he was to start, but in the end..he would win..Was he after all wishing to abolish the peace and rule with an iron fist? Or was it for a good cause..even the path to hell is paved with good intentions.</p><p> </p><p>“Mh..y-ss.” Izuna muttered the affirmative.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did Madara just make all this up to scare me? Why can't he just tell me..Why must he treat me like I'm one of those blind people that he disregards so much? He doesn't even see me as his equal sometimes...I’m just as powerful!.. Why can’t you see me brother?... Why are you the blind one more often than the rest of them?... Sees me..but just as his dumb little brother who needs to be taught and protected and excluded from all the adult conversations, surely he wouldn't understand..ugh..I hate it here.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Madara wasn't disregarding Izuna in any way. It only felt like it because Izuna was sure Madara didn't have enough love left for him.<em> Giving it all to Hashirama </em>..</p><p> </p><p>Madara lived for Izuna but, he also found another reason to live. Not exclusive. He just wanted a better world for his brother. Without having to deal with the endless tiresome politics of it all, without fighting for what's right. He wanted Izuna to have it all and not have to lift a finger. Just how much he loved his brother, but Izuna didn't see it that way. </p><p>He was a young man, wanting to leave his print on the scroll, leave his mark on the world.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“..Ohh..I love these!.. They got the gooey center these, right?” Izuna’s eyes sparkled when Madara pulled out a nice neat paper bag of the younger’s favorite hard candy. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would be booted out if I bought anything else, right?” Madara smiled at the happy little face, he pushed one sweet in Izuna’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Izuna giggled, he loved how caring and attentive his big brother was. Scary at times, yet no one could ever measure up.<em> ..no one </em> …. <em> .you know every detail...everything I like..you know...but do you know how much I like you, brother….it would scare you if you knew...or...is it that you knew and you had to run from it?... Into the arms of that silly goof...hm..Hashirama...why do I dislike that man so much?...I can't help it..he's perfect for you..and I can't take it... </em></p><p> </p><p>“Soo…. What if I kill Hashirama?..Would you just-?” Izuna was grinning, it was time to joke about this. The only way to bear this whole situation...humour...</p><p> </p><p>“Ha..” Madara smiled at his little brother as he rustled his wet hair-</p><p> </p><p>“Well..Let's just say it would have to be you..because..I can't..” Madara’s smile became just a little bit something else. A tortured lover caged against his will. He loved Hashirama but he hated how it influenced him. That's just why he understood how Hashirama couldn't see how bad Tobirama is..<em> .the love...it makes one..unseeing.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can't take any chances..I can't have Tobirama hurt you, Izie...I can't allow it...it would...ruin me...I know that much..one thing I am sure of...even if..lately I have been...less and less sure of my judgment...my vision..have I made a mistake?..Has this been a big mistake all along?.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I mean...I know he's pretty strong but if we train more often like we used to before you took on the office job, I reckon, I could take him hehe..” Izuna grinned at his brother, “-and then you will be the Hokage! Like….like it was meant to be..”</p><p> </p><p>“Izuna...Hashirama was the best choice..”</p><p> </p><p>“That's a lie..”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough now!...I trust in Hashirama and his abilities..he's a good Hokage..”</p><p> </p><p>“He's a moron and a goof!..And he gambles and drinks! And he’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“He's human.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ma-aads?! Why must you-...Ughh! You know I'm right. Even Tobirama would be a better Hokage and I know you said he's evil but come on!”..Izuna gesticulated, hands flopping in the air as if to underline the point that even ‘evil Tobirama’ was a better choice than blabbering blundering ray-of-happy-sunshine-Hashirama.</p><p>“Hahah..” Madara laughed out, sincerely. Perhaps liking the point. Hashirama was a bit unsuitable, one might say, especially when it came to big formal talks..</p><p>“I shall relay the message. My dear little brother thinks there was a<b> better </b>choice for the post of Hokage-”</p><p> </p><p>“What?? N-no! Don't say anything to any of them!” Izuna blushed. He also hated when Madara belittled him like this, like his opinions don't matter when the adults already sorted everything out.</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t talk that way. We have to accept things as they are and move on..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm..I don't want to move..”</p><p> </p><p>“But you will, or we will be late and I, as an advisor to the Hokage, simply cannot be late, little brother .” Madara bopped Izuna on the nose as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not like anyone would notice, they are all just a bunch of ass-kissin-”</p><p> </p><p>“Izuna-!” Madara gave a scolding look.. “Come, let me brush your hair..”</p><p> </p><p>While Hashirama made him feel like a man, Izuna was his purpose. A purpose in life to the point of becoming obsessed. He had to be totally in control of Izuna to feel like he's fulfilling his purpose. A perfectionist would never let any detail be <b>im</b>perfect. A strong comprehension conflict, split between trying to fulfill himself as a person, address his needs and desires...and trying to deliver on his promise to the point of exhausting excellence...Protect and give <b>everything</b> to his brother, in Madara’s mind, everything had to be ideal for Izuna.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you wear your hair down tonight..It suits you..” Madara was brushing his brother's soft hair, with their mother’s brush. A fine bristle brush set in elephant tusk handle adorned with black opal stones and white gold ornaments lining the handle, her wedding gift from their grandparents. Madara liked to use this specific brush. It was beautiful and fitting. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, no? It suits you, but I look like a plucked chicken.” Izuna giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“You do not. Stop the silliness, you look beautiful. You will wear it down, tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh-Fiiine..but I prefer it tied up.” </p><p> </p><p>Madara smiled and kissed Izuna on the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Wear the dark indigo gown, the new one I got you. The one with the embroidered-”</p><p> </p><p>“Um-I was going to wear the-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that one.” Madara pointed at the brand new expensive traditional clan attire gown.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah..fiine..” Izuna's vision got caught in the blinding glare of his reflection. The little doll he played for Madara. Getting all dolled up, hair pretty - done for him, nice expensive clothes - picked for him, all clean and smelling good. And behind the pretty little thing was a shadow of a very pissed off young man, glaring hatefully through the mirror. The young man wanted out..Soon.</p><p> </p><p>Madara nodded and smiled again, leaving his brother to dress, as he walked off to his room to start his own routine. The two brothers got ready and left their home to walk to the Gala.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inventor's troubles (A look in the future :3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something cute...but..probably a VERY distant future..very distant...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"You decided to set your own lab on fire and didn't even invite me to watch?.. I'm disappointed, Tobirama." Izuna grinned standing on a pile of some burnt shit, whispering into Tobi's ear, "It's kind of exciting,...the flames..don't you think?"..He was loving this so much, half a Konoha getting consumed in a thick cloud of chakra-burn-out smoke, it was this suffocating energy being released into the atmosphere, latching on anything, getting absorbed into structures, creating a humid heavy veil which would span in tens of kilometres radius in a couple of hours.</p><p>All shinobi running around, gearing up for battle, grouping, no doubt an attack upon the village, civilians locking the doors, the Gate's being shut, perhaps another tailed beast upon them...Nope, just an experimental Jutsu gone wild.</p><p>"Ehh..this is gonna cost me.." Tobirama noted in a resigned voice, well at least he had Izuna at his side, who seemed charmed by the blue and orange combustion of colours.<em>.No wonder, fire is his element..he must be reminiscing of home, that being Hell, heh.</em>.</p><p>But it was not like Izuna's presence was going to help much when the advisor counts out the costs..and when the same advisor gives him<strong> the look</strong>..He could already envision Madara's face after the fires are finally put out and people are calmed down all over.<em> Fuck.</em>.<em>this will be awkward as hell..not only that..I'll have to explain what caused this and..it's not exactly legal..Madara will want to get all up in my shit, no doubt.. and then Hashirama and his idiotic on-spot made up lecture..I'm gonna have to actually listen to him being all Hokage-like and scold me..FUCK...</em></p><p>"I said..don't you think this is hot?" Izuna bit his lip, gazing into Tobirama's calculating face, expecting an answer.</p><p>"Yes, Izuna, fires are usually hot..heh..let's get lost before I have to explain myself.." Tobirama took Izuna by the hand as they walked through the demolished site, there was not much left of that side of the building, just debris and destruction, and explosions of chakra fueled tubes hooked on some generator, hissing out through cracks in the pipes. </p><p>"Awhh..Do you think they're going to punish you?.."</p><p>"Pfft..Do I look like I give a shit, Izy?.."</p><p>"Well, you've been a bad boy, Tobirama..You deserve punishment.." Izuna smirked, giving a hellishly sexy gaze.</p><p>"Ahh, is that so?" Tobirama grinned and pulled his cute 'Master' closer by that small thin waist, embracing him.<em> You can punish me any time, little fox..</em></p><p>"Are <strong>you</strong> going to punish me, Izy? Hmm? Do you have that kind of power, little boy?" Tobirama taunted his younger counterpart, teasingly avoiding his lips, while Izuna tried to kiss him. </p><p>"Mhh.." Izuna whimpered, annoyed he couldn't get those lips onto his, "It's 'Sir' to you, bitch.." Izuna swayed his hips, talking that talk, he got on tiptoes and <strong>took</strong> that kiss he's been after, then satisfied, continued, "And..If it makes your actual punishment any more exciting...I am willing to take on the role, heh."</p><p>"Huh? Sir, hm?" Tobirama licked the corner of his lip, he quite liked where this was going until-</p><p>"I want you to..wear a..plug..ehmm..the one with the remote...while you're in the meeting with my brother and your brother..I want you to..feel <strong>my power</strong>, while you three wrestle for "power".."</p><p>"Ah-A-Ayy-" Tobirama almost lost his balance walking over broken silicone tubes and cables from his intricate technological advancements, now blown to pieces. <em>Damn...Izy..what the..do the flames really get you this hot?.. I ought to set shit on fire more often...Damn..Look at you, you're burning for it..</em></p><p>"What's the matter, Senju? Don't trust me with your ass?" Izuna bit his lip, getting lifted bridal style, as Tobirama carried him over low flames. </p><p>"Mm...fine.."</p><p>"REALLY??" Izuna's dark eyes almost sparkled, they looked like two black flames, mirroring the heat of the actual flames, he was so hot to dominate. </p><p>"Oh, it's only uphill from here." Tobirama smirked, kissing Izuna on the cheek as he put him down, kinda low-key really excited about this..<em>Izuna being somewhere near-by, watching him, remote controlling his forced pleasure, while he has to remain all cold-faced and professional in one room with Madara and Hashirama? Hot. </em></p><p>"Let's get you ready." Izuna gleamed as he pulled on Tobirama's hand, walking towards his home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Second Child Syndrome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuna recollects being treated differently to his older brother. Tobirama follows his dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeahhh I'm aware the concept is meant for a middle child but..kinda fits here :D.. Some time in future this :3 </p><p>The next chapter coming soon, will be moving along with the storyline :3 stay in touch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama shifted over his seat in the office, looking at the younger nin who was kneeling on Madara’s office chair, spinning slowly.. </p><p> </p><p>Izuna..was waiting for Madara, who was, no doubt very preoccupied somewhere with Hashirama..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh..them two are getting on my nerves..at the workplace?..doing it everywhere..I bet they have a whole account of these..public encounters..in toilets..in cleaner’s cupboard.. MADNESS… they’re sex-obsessed..hn...but...it does seem fun..the secretive looks..and..the hidden meaning behind every little touch… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuna was busy going through Madara’s drawer, taking out little bits.., looking at his potted plant.. Looking everywhere...<em> with those..eyes...his eyes...mh...my dream last night… </em></p><p> </p><p>Tobirama dreamt something..strange…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A child version of Izuna, staring right into his soul with his brand new, freshly-awakened Sharingan eyes..gleaming, blinking at him. A sweet cute little vision.<em> .Cute..hm.. </em></p><p> </p><p>Clinging onto him, with his gloved little hands-</p><p> </p><p>“Look! Look, Tobirama! They're red like yours, hahah..” The child's voice echoed in his dream..It was so ringy in a tone and happy..</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-yes..Your daddy must be proud..” </p><p> </p><p>He remembered himself saying that to Izuna.., while he held his tiny body on him, in a strange position so that their faces were really close..and he said that Tajima must have been proud.. In the dream..as if his dream self was aware of how much of an achievement that is for an Uchiha member..</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…” The baby Izuna looks away in the dream, looking a bit upset..</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?..Was daddy not happy?..” He remembered Izuna's long eyelashes in the dream, the way they fluttered and a happy little face, there was a smudged bloody tear running down his face..The usual sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmmm..Not really, but..it's fiiiine..cuz..I can just show you-”</p><p> </p><p> The little boy grinned at him.. He remembered it so vaguely and yet..it stuck with him, as if Izuna was happy as long as he gets to tell him about it…</p><p> </p><p>And when he saw Izuna today in the office, he remembered the dream straight away, as if it never became a haze the moment he woke up..</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it means anything..I am very happy for you, Izuna..” Tobirama said in the dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank youuu, Tobiramaa~ “ </p><p> </p><p>The little baby sat on his chest chimed and leaned in, closing the two red rubies, he smiled a little and kissed Tobirama with those cute pouty little lips- </p><p> </p><p>!!!!!!-That's when Tobirama jerked away, eyes shot wide- he felt like falling backwards or as if suddenly a rug had been torn from under him.</p><p> </p><p> He gasped and woke himself up by hearing that gasp..or..was it a moan?... Feeling such a panic stab, as if he was gonna fall, his whole body shot up.. Then he realised..it was just a dream...</p><p>**</p><p>“Izuna-kun..”</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama observed the younger nin. It was not often they got to meet anymore nor speak, not after the whole...thing..</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?..What? You want me to wait outside?”..Izuna was combing through the neatly kept drawer, looking for fun things, since he was clearly bored. </p><p> </p><p>“Mh- no...No, of course not..You're fine...Uh- You're..fine right here.”..<em> yeah mmm..he is fine.. STOPTHAT- </em>Tobirama slapped his own head in his mind..</p><p> </p><p>“Okay-” Izuna smiled and went back to his little investigation.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask you something?...It’s..personal....”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me ask YOU something, man..Like why is it that every time I come here, no one is really working?.. You guys are playing office..Where’s the tax money?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehhh..it’s..a bit... quiet today…and..You don't pay taxes..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..yeahhh, well..if I did, I'd be pissed…” Izuna lifted a document against the light-</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys ever use a special ink?.. To hide secret messages?..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah, no..this isn't a kid’s spy show..”</p><p> </p><p>Izuna shot him an unimpressed look at the remark.</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘Spy ink’ is totally still used in many parts of the world..” </p><p> </p><p>Izuna stated as if he studied the subject for years.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeahhh..I'm not...sure about that statement..” Tobirama squinted his eyes, smiling at the cocksure tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you ought to educate yourself, then,” Izuna concluded, giving Tobirama a conceited look, turning away from him to further investigate the scroll he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“So.....was...your father..glad when you awoke your Sharingan?...”</p><p> </p><p>“What??.. Why-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just..answer..”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...I...well..as..far as I remember..he was..pleased?..I mean...Ugh..don't make me get into this…”</p><p> </p><p>“Into what?”</p><p> </p><p>*Siiiiiiigh*... “You know...it's always been that way..”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me..” Tobirama sat back, putting his palms behind his head, observing the younger nin getting into a zone.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine..So...One day..Madara awakens his Sharingan..”</p><p> </p><p><em> How </em>.. “Uh-m” Tobirama nods, though wondering what led to that little occasion. </p><p> </p><p>“And..father is like..I mean..elated..euphoric even...literally fisting the sky, probably fist-bumping the gods or something, he’s so happy, he’s almost animated. He runs around the house, grabbing and kissing mom on the lips..even..that's….well it was not usual..and so I remembered that...Later he gets the clan meeting together and gets totally trashed that night..he didn't come home, he had to be <b>brought </b>home by other clansmen..</p><p>The day after the celebrations he spent the whole day with Madara..in the woods..probably training..I guess there's no such thing as starting early..”</p><p> </p><p>Izuna’s tone was clearly bitter, clearly still upset about what happened next.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway..I wasn't involved…..then... sometime later..like..two or three weeks..maybe a month..I unlocked my Sharingan…”</p><p> </p><p><em> How… </em> “Aha-n,” Tobirama nodded..</p><p> </p><p>“And..guess what..”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me think....your father fisted the gods again?..”</p><p> </p><p>Izuna gave him a fed-up look.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry..” Tobirama smirked.<em> . </em>not sorry at all.. </p><p> </p><p>“He was acting like..yeah, well..what else is new, you know..He then by my mother’s beckon<strong> only,</strong> allowed me to go to the woods with them, but only to observe..Basically, tolerating me in his and Madara’s precious bonding session..”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he wanted you there…”</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know?.. You've no idea how my father was..”</p><p> </p><p>“Um..No..you're right,.,.I don't..” <em> But I can imagine what Tajima Uchiha was like.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask all this anyway?..”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh..I was just...I've heard some police members from your clan talking about such an event..so..I wondered if it really is such a big deal..?”</p><p> </p><p> Of course, Tobirama knew it was a big deal, he even knew it in his dream but..he needed to keep his distance. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, duh...it’s Sharingan…” Izuna rolled his eyes at the dumb question, gave off his usual air of superiority and dropped the scroll into the drawer, slamming the drawer shut. Clearly relieving some of the suppressed anger that was just brought out by this reminiscing moment. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to look for Madara.. See ya..”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.. See..you..” <em> Maybe later..maybe in my dreams.. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks. Also..I know we all know how did Madara awaken his Sharingan, when and where and why, but..I wanted a bit of mystery :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Game (lol)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>filler :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Game (aftermath)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you think you're a power bottom vs. when you're just a brat who just got taught ;) Izuna needed that attitude checked :P, don't play games with the mean Senju brother..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Morning, handsome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok..last filler..I learned from the best lol :D....next one will be the actual chapter of the plot :D It's been a bit tight on time lately..but I do enjoy writing at least short things.. </p><p>Lot of pics in this one :P I had fun..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let the song sound and then follow with another melody right after.. Such was their new dynamic.. </p><p> </p><p>Who knew how long could this forged Senju-Uchiha union last..Their brothers made it, sure..but in secret...So, can they follow?.. Can Izuna live in a secret bubble..not out in the open, free to walk about with his lover?.. Could Tobirama ever let the public see him as more tender than what he worked so hard to portray himself as?.. Stern hard and uncompromising..romancing an Uchiha?.. And what would the Uchiha clan say, seeing the Clan Leader’s brother purr for a Senju... </p><p> </p><p>Where does their relationship fall?.. What of that flame if it burns out one day?</p><p> </p><p>For now, they just tried to make the best out of this strangely long duel. A love-laced physical duel of their minds. Two viciously different young men, in harmony by strange arrangement of same needs and wants and a bloody past. </p><p> </p><p>When two are happy they don’t need anyone…when body with body agrees..</p><p> </p><p>Izuna stopped wanting his brother’s <b>whole</b> heart for himself and allowed for Hashirama to finally fully take his throne as Madara’s full-fledged partner...and Madara? He finally relaxed enough and let off a little bit, looking away every time Izuna left their home for the weekend like an excited little boy..</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama had his own place now, and so Hashirama and Madara had the privacy they have been after for so long. The Uchiha manor has been left deserted on most evenings nowadays. </p><p> </p><p>The two Uchiha brothers were finally able to let themselves get replaced by..well, the other pair of brothers. </p><p> </p><p>Izuna had his big brother and a keeper reflected in his older lover, Tobirama, and Hashirama completely filled and <b>overflowed</b> the void left after Izuna with his happy joyous amorous self. </p><p> </p><p>All is well....for now...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>****</p><p>“Mmm….Morning..handsome..” Izuna smiled at his own flirty line, whispered in a weak morning voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hn..”</p><p> </p><p>The younger Uchiha smiled again at his visibly tired lover, taking his morning cocoa, made about four hours too early, from Tobirama standing above him, he caressed the strong thigh of his former opponent.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama handed the warm cup and was about to get to the bathroom-</p><p> </p><p>“Wa-haiiit-,'' Izuna whined, reaching for his lover like a kitten going after its favourite string. He’d miss him. All night and the dark part of the mornings. He’d miss his mean cold polar bear.</p><p> </p><p>“Need shower, Iz..” Tobirama muttered, he was in his usual emotionless morning mood, that one after a night shift, body and mind exhausted, just needing to get to bed and pass out. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm going first..Wanna brush my teeth before cocoa-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm..be quick then..”</p><p> </p><p>“Mh-I..missed you..” Izuna reached for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama smiled at the grabby<em> little fox </em>..a weak smile, but a genuine one. He got down and arranged Izuna’s leggies over his own to have his love near him. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Slept well, little boy?..”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Little boy”.. </em>.that's what he'd call him..ever since their first time..it had special kinky meaning just for them..</p><p> </p><p>“Um..no?…How could I have...the bed was kinda empty, you know?..” Izuna scoffed, making a point…Tobirama just smiled and looked down, no comment. </p><p> </p><p>“So, how long till you can stop these ridiculous night duties?.. Switch back to your usual evening duty already-”</p><p> </p><p>“Or else?” Tobirama added, provoking his younger counterpart, who was not in the mood whatsoever. Izuna just shot him raised brows and a bitchy expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Hah..Well?..Until I have someone capable I can fully rely on to replace me, I got to cover the whole shift…You know that, Izy….Alternatively ..You could come with me..I'd be done sooner and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Night is for s-..sleeping..not working..” Izuna pouted, blushing a bit, his heart jumped at the first thought he almost let slip. Staring at the froth bubbles in hot cocoa, his little face became a bit deflated.<em> Another night without his warmth, no one to cuddle up with...is this even really worth it?..Hm!..I could be sleeping at home..in my room..and Madara would probably stay home with me more often too... </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hah..Won’t you tell that to the wounded, my research, the ANBU directory, headmaster and the Academy staff, the police force chiefs, the restless enemy of our land-</p><p> </p><p>“Riight,..the ever-elusive evasive enemy-” Izuna jumped in, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>And</b>..The citizens of Konoha.. Do you honestly believe it gets all done in the daytime, Izy?... Ah, well..not like you’d know..”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever…” Izuna didn’t care for that little poke. </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama always wanted him to pick something to excel in, he knew Izuna had the mind and skills for bigger things, it's just that...Izuna was 24 and..in a village full of people who have had their life purpose long pre-decided for them, his freedom of choice came at a price. </p><p> </p><p>He felt lost, indecisive, and ever so guilty about taking so long to become something or someone, to the point he almost wished Madara would just choose something for him as an order of the clan leader. </p><p>Tobirama sure was pressing on the issue..one of the endless arguments between them that kept coming around every now and then. </p><p> </p><p>Izuna refused again and again to become some kind of Tobirama’s apprentice or a student, he had so many little followers already and besides, the younger Uchiha felt like it would disturb their chemistry in..the sheets. </p><p> </p><p><em> Dual relationships are kind of hard to not merge, the reason why partners seldom work together. But then...Madara and Hashirama seem to be able to..somehow get it to work.. </em>Izuna thought as he heard the low voice in the background continuing to prove his point-</p><p> </p><p>“-Tell them that you need me home for ‘sleeping’ purposes..I'm sure they'll understand you need me more than they..”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell your students to pitch in then! They can take on some responsibility, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not ready…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah-woow..Are they ever?..Jeez..Slow teacher, eh?..”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep talkin’..” Tobirama took a warning tone, but he understood the issue here. They barely shared a bed these days..<em> Not ideal..Izuna is being patient, but also childishly selfish..soon he will become unhappy..hm..I should find a solution if I don’t want those Uchiha emotions to flare up..heh.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“-m...but...I’m just saying…You don't have to do<b> everything</b> around here..when you could..just...do <b> me</b> ...since uh.... <b>I'm </b>your night duty..” Izuna gave a little naughty smirk, fixing some of the messy silver spikes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..” Tobirama couldn't help how his lips curved at that, “-you're more like-” <b> <em>*kiss*</em> </b> “-my morning duty, and..” <b> <em> *kiss*</em> </b> “-my lunch duty..and…” <b> <em>*kiss*</em> </b> “-my..” <b> <em>*kiss*</em> </b> “-life duty......and on that note..I was thinking…You...Me..shower-”</p><p> </p><p>“You-.. wish-..dumbass.” Izuna imitated the intonation crossing his arms. He was not even gonna move. The bed was still cosy and warm like a pastry pocket and he could pretend that he’s a big burrito, all tucked in. </p><p> </p><p>Now, calling Tobirama a ‘dumbass’ was ironic to say the least. He was the smartest man around, advancing Konoha at impressive speed, one forbidden unorthodox experiment at the time, but Izuna didn’t give two shits about his research nor his inventions and leadership or the group of his loyal lap dogs hanging on his every word. Not anymore. </p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was for that dumb mean brute polar bear to drag him away like a baby seal and gnaw at him from different angles. (:D)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Also, 5am wasn't exactly Izuna’s kind of morning. He took a sip from his cocoa, when Tobirama surrounded him with his big arms, taking hold of the younger nin, pulling Izuna’s hand holding the cup of cocoa away from those cute lips, irritating the younger man-</p><p> </p><p>“Whhhaat-”</p><p> </p><p>“Teeth first-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Senju..! What are you..my dad?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A test question or a hypothesis to be tested?..heh.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I could be, little boy- ” </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama ran his thumb over that soft pronounced upper lip, wiping the froth away, then licking it, still watching that frowning mouth..The sexy puffy lip he loved to suck on so much was doing it again, that cute little overhang over the smaller bottom lip. Tobirama knew that so well, his little Uchiha wanted some, though he would play games rather than admit to needing something from the Senju.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I’m not your little boy, so back off-”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you sleep upstairs in our bedroom?..” Tobirama poked, he knew why, but he kind of liked to make the younger nin spell it out. The true reason to underline his point. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh..because..I prefer this room..downstairs is..it has better energy..from..the ground..It’s more grounded, okay?!..And not because I’m waiting for you! So you can wipe that smirk off your stupid face!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? That so?...Hmm, but- Izuna?...”</p><p> </p><p>“M-mm..Don’t-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your PJs are sliding off, what's happening, Izy? O-oow, look at that, must be the energy of the room causing this..And the vibrations from the ground..Ohh...look, your little bum is out..hmm? Are you getting all naked for your Daddy? You've been waiting all night for this, hm?..”</p><p> </p><p>“N-...uhm…” Izuna couldn't deny. </p><p>-</p><p>Tobirama took the cocoa, setting it on the side as he whispered in Izuna’s ear, grinning at the sexy display while handling the younger nin since Izuna tried to get away, unsuccessfully. </p><p> </p><p>His sleepwear now tossed to the side, only socks and top remaining, Izuna blushed, grabbing the covers to sneak under. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that’s the way the Senju would spend his night shifts.. Thinking of these early moments, taking hold of the young slim body..any way he wanted. Izuna was <b> <em>his</em> </b>...his to make sweet or hard love to..</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Should I be your Daddy, hm?-”</p><p> </p><p>Izuna always freaked out when Tobirama turned on his inner pervert. Not hard to imagine why, should the Senju get really turned on, Izuna would probably find it hard to resist whatever he planned for him..But..He was still kinda new to this. Even though it has been almost seven months since Izuna’s first time, he was still a bit overwhelmed, especially since this was his former enemy that was ‘loving’ him so hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-nope?..You're not gonna be my Daddy, freak..That’s sick, okay, you’re a sicko..and I thought you nnnn-ded shuuuwer-!”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Izuna finished with a moan-y tone, like a little brother getting teased by his older, stronger sibling, getting his cheeks grabbed and squeezed, his lips resembling a duckling beak while he tried to smart off to his groggy not-in-mood-for-backtalk boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon enough...Right after I put you back to sleep, little boy..”</p><p> </p><p>“Ph--?-Mhh-!..-ah,” Izuna whined and gasped as he got his little face released only to have it claimed once more, a gentler hold on his chin, sudden warm wetness and his back-talking mouth taken and filled, the younger nin relaxed his body as he surrendered to the morning routine..</p><p>The strong tingle in his belly when he finally got his lips kissed and mouth filled with that sensual warm motion..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe he could get used to this. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“Sss-ahhh-” Tobirama inhaled sharply through his teeth tensing his muscles, gritting teeth through the fresh stimulating pain, feeling his skin getting clawed into, it made him rough, wilder, his back opened with the sharp nails digging into it with every heavy wet thrust he made- </p><p> </p><p>Feeling his blood smear over the skin, those small fingers tracing over the carmine syrup.. About the only time, he’d let an Uchiha draw his blood.. And not just any Uchiha.. It could only be <b>his</b> Uchiha... <em> mine...you’re mine-..fucking mine..not your brother’s…. </em> <b> <em>Mine</em> </b> <em> .. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Yeahh...tear me up, my little fox...just like I’m tearing you up...hurts so fine, doesn’t it....mm-so cute.. </em>Tobirama glanced into those drowning obsidians that were weakly watching him perform his duty.. </p><p>Izuna struggled with the overwhelming erotic corruption of his mind body and soul..he looked as if he was pretty much begging for death..flushed rosy cheeks, crying, gasping, moaning, clawing, trapped under the Alpha, made to take all he was getting. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Looking tired, little boy..” The Senju whispered in a raspy sex voice, grinning, but Izuna didn't even manage to make something akin to word out of those faint yet-unfulfilled wanton sounds escaping him, while the older nin kept hitting it, using the carnal force and that strange magnetic gravity pulling him inside his younger lover to his advantage, making Izuna wish for the sweet end already. </p><p> </p><p>It’d be a while before Izuna got used to the experienced pace of his older lover, fortunately for him, Tobirama wasn't all that cold in the sheets..he’d let his lil fox off easy most of the time...most of the time...Though Tobirama’s ‘easy’ was still classed as hard fucking to Izuna.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*Shower, some(?) sleep, and warm snuggles later*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah...Your brother...Uh, stopped by earlier..”</p><p> </p><p>“M..<em> Mads?? </em> ....What-when earlier? It’s early now..” Izuna was a bit surprised, his brother rarely stopped by <b> here</b> ..and when he did he always <b>demanded</b> to speak with Izuna in person when seeking him there at Tobirama's..as if always suspicious that Tobirama stashed his dead body somewhere..</p><p> </p><p>“Left you this-” He slid over a collection of coloured inks..old..seemed like they had been stored somewhere for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, great! This is great! I've been looking for these..must have been in the attic..Why didn't you wake me up?..I wanted to talk to- I mean..did he not want me?..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm..seemed he was in a hurry..Probably a lot of work..”</p><p> </p><p>That rush was not really without a cause though. </p><p> </p><p>****&lt;======rewind</p><p>
  <b>6:30 AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*Knock……*Knock*Knock*………*KNOCK*KNOCK* </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hm...Hello?...Does anyone care to answer the door?..”<b> <em> *siiigh*</em> </b>..Madara rolled his eyes at not being properly welcomed, he slid the door shut behind him and walked over to the kitchen, resting himself on the counter...It was early morning, most of Konoha still asleep.. He had work of course, but he told Hashirama he needed to drop something off, so his bouncy morning-person lover was told to go ahead and wait for him in the office. </p><p> </p><p>Madara scoffed biding his <b>precious</b> time waiting on his sleepy little brother to acknowledge his presence when he finally heard somebody coming down the stairs-</p><p> </p><p>“Aniki?” Tobirama ran the stairs straight from the shower, Izuna was too deep in his dreams to even hear anything.. But, thinking it was his older brother, <em> -Hashirama had a very annoying habit of turning up unexpectedly as if there was nothing private going on- </em> Tobi only threw on Izuna's overcoat and then regretted it <b> so **very** fucking much</b>-</p><p> </p><p>So, he got to the kitchen, swiftly turning the corner from the hallway stairs, dick flopping in the air, he didn’t care, he and Hashirama were very comfortable as two grown men and very close brothers, they’ve seen each other naked billion times…</p><p> </p><p>“Izuna- I brought you the ink, you wante-”//"Aniki, what--<b>Ah-!!!</b> ”// “ <b>Gh-!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Hair dripping water, his whole body reflecting the weak warm bright morning light, his wet skin forming goosebumps, face petrified in its singular expression of an off guard thief, caught red-handedly handling Madara’s brother..no doubt…. and his eyes<b> forming tears-</b></p><p> </p><p>Madara only took a millisecond to initiate- </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-?! Do<b> take that off!</b> You don't get to wear the Uchiha crest!!-” </p><p> </p><p>The older Uchiha swiftly found a good excuse for an explosive hiss through his teeth, though he got actually only pissed off because it was Izuna’s attire on that<b> very naked</b> body of a man he could hardly stand..and..it prodded him in a wrong way and nerfed him at the same time..big time..</p><p> </p><p>That and the fact that he got totally <b>bitchslapped </b> by that vision. <em> That's his dick in </em> <b> <em>my face</em> </b> <em> ! Fucking audacity!! Has he no sense?! This is-!  </em></p><p> </p><p>He tried to avert his eyes from the...<em> thing… </em> </p><p> </p><p>It was always the best-case scenario to only suspect, to never know.. Though he knew what his precious Izuna was doing here, he was pretending Izuna was here to just have a talk or duel in the garden...  It was easier to tell himself nothing of <b>this kind</b>, the naked activities kind, was happening here, so to have his thoughts confirmed…</p><p> </p><p>He smashed his fist against the kitchen cupboard to prompt the younger Senju to take him seriously- </p><p> </p><p>“OFF!”</p><p> </p><p>“O-kay..?..Fine-”</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama just raised brows at the outburst, though totally respecting the request of the visibly annoyed Clan leader and reluctantly started to remove the robe with his tense, shaky hands. He started moving the fabric he had now awkwardly pressed over his privates almost teasingly, it almost resembled a forced striptease-</p><p> </p><p>“N-!!! Not <b>NOW</b> !! Gods!! You Senju really are something!” Seemed like Madara didn’t know what he wanted himself, <em> he just </em>..wanted this off his brain, probably. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, thaaank you, it's in our genes, heh..” Tobirama tried to joke but somehow pretentious sounding, he made an innuendo out of Madara's outburst, making this even worse, if possible..</p><p> </p><p>Trying to gain a little power in this clearly lost battle..he was so embarrassed it was hard to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He just---..Madara just saw my COCK--..all of it.. Oh my fuck!!!! Whywhywhywhywhyyy- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His face didn’t even crack, as if he was totally benevolent to see..well..me.. I mean..he probably doesn't care at all, he's seen other horrors.. a naked male body wouldn't rattle someone like Madara..but he wasn't even caught off guard....hm..the man can keep cool in any damn situation..apparently..but.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was that Sharingan I saw flash for that sliver of a second?.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Hm..I guess if it isn’t Hashirama’s </em> <b> <em>thingy</em> </b> <em> it doesn't count, heh..Does that make it a full count? How’s that for a “visual prowess”, heh..Hashirama, Izuna and now me..OH SHUT UP YOU IDIOT as if </em> <b> <em>now</em> </b> <em> was the time to joke about this!!  </em></p><p>
  <em> Clearly, he did not want to see this either.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama slapped his own head internally and grabbed at some pants he saw on the laundry basket and put them on, then removed the traditional Uchiha attire robe gown and placed it neatly over a cabinet whilst still struggling to clothe himself.</p><p> </p><p><b>Unfortunately,</b> them pants were also Izuna’s..so half his butt was hanging out in the open and Tobirama grunted in a frantic effort to make ‘em slide on..</p><p> </p><p>Madara was just observing ..a bit imbalanced by all this. Not sure what to do with the new information..the mental image of what Hashirama’s brother looks like naked.<em> . Why is it taking </em> <b> <em>this long</em> </b> <em> to cover oneself up?!! great..that’ll..remain..The image of his butt..and..his front..is not fading..AT ALL... </em></p><p> </p><p>“Uh--so..uhm..can..I take a message?..f..for..Iz..Izuna-” Tobirama tried to make this normal but nothing would ever erase this moment..<b>ever</b>..</p><p>Especially now, that his back was turned to Madara and those<b> sex scratches</b> from his little fox?..All there, all fresh. </p><p> </p><p>He forgot about those..not only was he showing his butt crack, he was also unknowingly priding himself with his dick game, though he rather be showing his back than his front.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In fact, he’d rather just crystallise and burst into a million pieces of crying shame...why..oh..why.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hm...Let's keep this... between us..” The advisor interrupted the stuttering shakey blushing mess in front of him, ..<em> .unless I need a low-class blackmail material...then I'm using this </em>...</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Madara smirked to himself though curiously still watching the younger Senju, who was still trying to get those two size small pants over his ass. The older Uchiha made sure to pull a somewhat disapproving judging expression, making Tobirama squirm even more.</p><p> </p><p><em> UHhnnnwhyyyyyy </em>.. “Yes..please..” Tobirama muttered in agreement to the whole debacle and looked down, totally ashamed..</p><p> </p><p>Madara began to walk off, he took a last look at the bloody thin nail lines etched into that sculpted back of his foe. </p><p>Author of this primitive primal art? His baby brother..He narrowed his eyes at the notion of <em> Izuna getting fucked so hard he would-.. Should I..do something?... He’s not hurting you, is he, Izie?...!!!.... </em> </p><p> </p><p>Madara felt his big brother complex flare up like the darkest fire from within his soul, he was gonna murder the son of a bitch right there with his naked cock and all- though before he could do something even he’d regret, he swiftly exited the scene. Taking a mental note to address this somehow later.<em> .with Izuna. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*!Slam!*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>So what do you do when you embarrass yourself so badly in front of someone you tried to outdo in just about everything? The two were always in a pissing contest over everything. Politics, power, even Izuna these days.. and though Madara would not stoop so low as to ever mention this again<em>, I hope</em>.. Tobirama was sure<em> the bastard was loving this so much.</em> <em>People need to stop dropping in like it's an open house...ughh..Fuck..what a way to start a perfect day...</em></p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and returned to shower, still unable to relax, he would not fall asleep that morning. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Back from his reminiscence of the early part of the morning, Tobirama watched on, creeping in-</p><p> </p><p>Izuna turned from the table he was setting for breakfast, having his hips seized.</p><p> </p><p>“Reporting for my morning duty..” Tobirama ran his palm up the younger nin’s tummy, guiding him to turn into a kiss which Izuna dodged-</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you need to sleep at all?...and..I thought that then was it..” He said in a distant disinterested attitude turned back to his table set up, impartial for any more bed play.</p><p>He was after a different kind of action. Promises-come-true kind of action.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, that was just a little reform of our programme..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm..I bet this kind of reform works really well with the office people..Make a small insignificant change just to say you did something about the issue, right?... I’m starting to think maybe I should reform, Senju..” </p><p> </p><p>“Exchange me for someone smaller and insignificant?.. Is that the plan, little boy?..” Tobirama joked, playing with Izuna’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm.. Well only time can tell with these things...” Izuna gave off a shady cold attitude and realigned the chopsticks and napkins. </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama was amused with the snidely little threat. Something to be expected, Izuna was younger, less mature, being shielded emotionally by Madara his whole young life, and less experienced in relationships as such.. He was yet to teach the little fox that blackmail won’t take him far in the Senju household, but then again, he could see the problem. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Izuna may be young, but what he lacks in relationship expi, he sure makes up for in little head games..something I just have no time nor patience for...and then again, it isn't a crazy demand to want to spend the night with your lover. And..I am his first..Hm...I guess I keep forgetting the expectations he has of me as his first..man... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama already knew he needed to give some to get some, but remembering to be a bit less stern with Izuna..after all the young man wasn't hard to manage, he could be overly complex at times, especially with Madara and their whole ‘brotherly thing’, but when it came to household harmony, he wanted what he wanted and the little fox wouldn't give in until it got it. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought about your proposal...I suppose I could give away some of my less demanding chores to my students..They could use the responsibility..and..I could use the time off….That way..I’d be home more often..in the..later hours...Would that perhaps be to your liking, your highness, prince Uchiha?.. Would that spark a little bit of joy in that miserable black little heart of yours?” </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama smirked at the snort he received from his younger lover, constricting the smaller body in a tight bear hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Well..about time you listened to me..” Izuna knew Tobirama was making fun of his prideful attitude and he didn't give a damn.. And he kinda liked being called ‘prince Uchiha’ by the mean brute..</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..is his sexellency ready for his morning receival?..”</p><p> </p><p>“HMh-you're so sleazy, man-haha…” Izuna laughed at the line, liking the energy though..Tobirama as his servant? There, at his service to do it to him at the routine time?... Maybe an idea for another role play..</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a yes, Uchiha-sama?..” Tobirama teased with a melodic tone of voice as he licked the smooth skin on Izuna’s nape, taking a firm sudden hold of Izuna’s privates, making him jump and gasp-</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!-Hn.. yeah..” Izuna breathed that agreeing ‘yeah’, totally taken already, he grinned, biting his lip and let his lover slide his bottoms off again.</p><p> </p><p>Victory at last. Little did Izuna know that he had a talk awaiting him with Madara..about the state of his nails..and other things..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>